From the west to the east
by Foralleternity987
Summary: Randomness, some funny, some sad, some can be bad, some good and some are just plain random. This is what happens when my brain gave birth to an idea. But hey, I did promise this after all. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1END

**From the west, to the east**

_A Naruto and Touhou mixed fic_

_A/N: I think that that statement above me explains what this is all too well. When searching for crossovers, I think that FF lacks a Naruto and Touhou community. So here is my first try to make a hopefully decent crossover of the two. You may or may not like it, but please do express it in the review section. By mixed, I mean story that contains drabbles, fluff, randomness one shotties, short series, tear jerkin moments… all that you can find it here. But I say this… this will have a much slower update other than my first story._

* * *

In this world, even the most common thing could become rare. But in Gensokyo…

Let's just say that the statement above is technically and definitely useless.

"Okay…. This is… awkward." The sound of clothing rubbing can be heard.

"Ahem, I suppose it is."

In Naruto Uzumaki's life, he had never seen someone so… tiny. Yup, tiny would be the perfect choice of word to use right now. In reality, he himself is short. He is shorter than most of his peers. But the thought of meeting someone who is shorter than him doesn't occur in his mind, not until, well, now.

"So, what is your name?" a female's voice, asked. The sound is light and high, similar to that of a child.

The boy scratched his back, eyes looking as weird as ever. "Name's Naruto Uzumaki." He gave the girl in front of him a curt nod. Supposedly that's his own way of greeting, but let it be known that Naruto Uzumaki also knows how to show politeness. Dressed in an orange and black jumpsuit, he has a long red haori with black flames licking down the bottom edge. On his head is headband bearing a symbol of some sort.

"Aaand… you come here why?" the girl asked again, the clinking sound of a tea cup being placed into a table is audible. The boy in front of her took out something that appears to be an envelope from his jacket, he pulls out a small razor from his pocket using it to open the letter.

Then he took what's inside the letter, opening it and finally showing it to the vampire. With a crooked smile stretching his whiskered cheeks, he said.

"I am here to apply for a job."

Remilia Scarlet is so shocked that she spits out her tea into the boy's face.

* * *

_Somewhere…_

* * *

"Marisa?"

"Yeah?" chewing a gum that she borrowed from Kourin is always good. Heck, everything she does is good. Except that one time when she went to Yuuka's garden and trust her that was not good. Her witch hat placed down beside her, she leans her form on the pillar behind her. Resting in Reimu's place is as good as resting in her own house, but she got actually to see the shrine maiden work today.

"You're thinking of something rude didn't you?"

"Nah, just thinking how boring it is that nothing's happening here anymore." The shrugging of her shoulders clearly explains her feelings. Indeed, nothing has ever happened in here anymore. Not a single incident, not an incident and not even a single INCIDENT. Eyes opened to see the clouds above, she commented. "And I'm sure you're bored too, Reimu."

Reimu, the other girl sitting right beside her doesn't look affected by the witch's comment. She sips from her porcelain green cup, no doubt drinking tea. "I'm not bothered by it at all. In fact, I'm fine with the way things are lately." She stretched a little. "No nosy youkais to deal with, no Yukari, no annoying Oni and most importantly no Yukari." Sipping a tea has never been so relaxing than this.

A bead of sweat dropped from the witch's face. "You really find that hag annoying do you?"

The shrine maiden shrugged her shoulders, not caring and brushing her friend's obvious comment off. "Who don't? Stop talking about her, my tea will go bad." She said that but she's still sipping her tea like normal.

Somewhere, Yukari cried for no reason.

Her carmine eyes wandered to the sky once more, seeing the soft and marshmallow like clouds floating adrift slowly. The sun's up high today, but it's pretty cloudy to cover it. The wind's fairly chilly, maybe because autumn is coming soon. Either way, she'll still hang around here. Her hand reached out towards the cracker filled plate behind her, grabbing a hold of one, she bites into it.

"You know Reimu…" the witch started, gulping down a mouthful of crackers.

"What?"

"It would be amazing if someone were to cause an incident right now, right?"

"…No."

Okay that's it, she can't take it anymore. "GAAAAAH!" Marisa sprung from her place to her feet, face looking frustrated as ever. She gripped her hair, stomping the ground with her boot. Even from the sudden action, the miko doesn't seem fazed, still enjoying her tea.

"I'm bored Reimu! I'll die if I don't move!" exaggeratingly moving her arms, the witch looked desperate for entertainment. She has the eyes of a woman who hasn't seen her husband for weeks and stress would be the best choice of word to describe her appearance now. "This is worse than dealing with that nineball!"

Eyebrows raised, Reimu commented. "Oho? Really? I thought that the nineball is the worse and the most annoying thing that you could find."

"I don't care!" she pouted. "It's boring, I haven't got anything to do since… I don't know, the last eight months! And, to be honest, I'm sort of frustrated." She gripped into the handle of her broom, teeth gritting.

Seriously speaking, not having anything to do is worst than going inside Yuuka's garden. She usually goes to Patche to borrow some books but that's boring now, and even if she wants to borrow, that maid would've just grab her and she'll start from square one again.

Damned maid…

Anyway, she better find something to do or anything to do. Grabbing her broom that she left resting on the other side of the pillar she's been resting one, she made a determined face, while fixing her hat into place. "Just you wait Reimu, I'll find something to do you see it!" placing the broom in between her thigh, she blasted off sky high, leaving trails of stardusts behind.

The miko reached for her cheek, peeling off a leaf that was stuck there due to the witch's earlier blast off. Placing her tea down, she could only say one thing.

"That was so sad Marisa."

It's too late Reimu-san.

* * *

"You were a soldier?"

"Yes."

"A carpenter, a musician and a caretaker?"

"Yes, yes and also a yes. Oh." He pulled out another similar looking piece of paper from his other pocket. He hands it towards the shorter girl, face still bored. "Here is the second paper."

Ignoring the many variety of jobs that he had before, Remilia is not amused. She is not amused. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she can only restrain the urge to shout at him for being so sudden. After keeping quiet for a while, she finally finds her voice. "Let's see. Naruto, right?"

Face still the same, he nodded. "Yup."

"We. Here, at the Scarlet Devil Mansion are not looking for another employer. In fact, I'm wondering how on earth you went past my gatekeeper." She tried not to look so scary and it seems it's working.

The blonde scratched his cheeks. "That was a gatekeeper?" ignoring his silly question, he really is surprised.

Face dropping, Remilia uttered. "Huh?"

"I thought that's a statue."

A loud face palm echoes in the room.

The blonde then coughed, getting the vampire's attention. "Don't worry. When I say I'm looking for work I literally meant work. You do not have to pay me or provide me with a place to stay, I have my own shed just near the lake." Eyes trailing to a painting of a vase, he spoke. "And it's up to you really, whether I'll work full time or part time."

"Near the lake?" her eyes are wide right now.

"Yup. In fact, I get to play with the fairies there, so it's a win win for me." He nodded in a satisfied manner, a smile appearing on his face.

Not getting paid? Then what is he looking for? "Not getting paid? Then why do you want to work?" she actually said that. Crossing her arms on the table, she asked curiously.

It was then when he actually looked uneasy. This action caused Remilia's interest to rise even more. "Eh… that's… that's complicated." He said while looking away. He turned his face towards the girl again, trying to explain the best way he could. "I am from a place far away and I need to get a job before I could get back, the job itself does not have to be a paying one. But as long as my employer is satisfied with my services, than that's fine."

"Isn't that hard on your part? For what reason do you want to work?" shifting in her seat, the vampire asked further. "And don't try to lie to me, it won't work." She said out rather flatly in the end.

"I actually… okay, I'm not from here. My main reason coming here was to find out where I was, but since that's going to take so long… so why not take a job while at it? It doesn't have to be a paying one, but at least it'll keep me busy. After all, I haven't got anything to do lately." When his explanation ended, Remilia spoke once more.

"So you're lost?"

"Yes, that's basically it."

She then sighed, not knowing what to do. finally, she stands from her seat. "Please wait in the living room first, I'll need to discuss this with my maid." Hearing the tone of her voice, she must really mean it.

Nodding, he replied. "Sure." He lifts up his case and fixed collar and headband back to place. Exiting the room after giving a curt bow. The vampire's eyes waited until he has fully exits the room, before sighing. "Haaah…. What do you think, Sakuya?"

Time froze

Time resumes

"It seems worth trying, milady." A maid, dressed in a traditional blue and white maid outfit appeared out of thin air. Her silver hair tied into small braids that adorns her look as an elegant maid. A stoic expression is what defines her face. "It is worth trying my lady, and he offers free service, what could go wrong?"

Knowing that her maid got a full point on that one Remilia couldn't help but agree more. After some thinking, maybe it's worth a shot. It's also to get some question as to why he's here, and what is his business. The humans in the human village are told to never come to the SDM unless it is very, very necessary. Sometimes, necessary won't work. But seeing the boy's fashion, appearance and style, he's not from here that's for sure.

He looks awfully similar to someone… someone that she can't recall. Recalling, he said that he's lost in Gensokyo. The first thing that comes to mind is that the fact that he is an outsider, not from Gensokyo. Clothing aside, his face says obvious. Looks like she'll need to involve the miko in this.

"I don't know Sakuya, he seems… off for some reason." Her shoulders sunk, expressing fatigue. Finger trailing on the wooden board that is her table, the vampire commented. "I was about to say that he could be lying but what kind of person who works without getting paid? As an outsider."

The maid nodded, understanding her mistress's doubt. "Then perhaps a test should suffice. To test if he is true to his words, or he's lying about all of them. I say that's fair, what about you, Ojou-sama?"

True… then very well, a test would be proper for someone who is looking for work in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Any other things such as the placement of position could be dealt later if he passed the test.

Waiting outside in the living room is not bad. For how long has it been since his last visit to a mansion? Fifty… if not sixty years ago, a mansion in Paris. The lady who owns it is a dear that girl, always persuading him to work as a chef there. The way that this place is decorated is also familiar. For once, the style of this mansion is similar to that of an Italian and British styled manor combined.

Aside from various paintings, there seemed to be a fair number of vases as well as antiques. He saw a broadsword being displayed near the hallway to this room. The presence of dim lightings also adds up to the mood for this mansion, horrific and mysterious. Instead of using lights, this mansion has candles lit almost everywhere. There is also a mirror placed on a wall near the shelves.

Overall, this place is okay. But he could already tell that this place is waaaaay bigger than it seems. The fact that the hallway is longer than it appears to be outside is enough to convince, but the height and sheer space is just unbelievable. Looking back on the other end of the hallway, it looks like that there is an intersection ahead. To the left and to the right, for what room or place, he doesn't know.

Then, snapped out from his musings, the sound of the double doors behind him creaks open slowly. A figure, Remilia, dressed in purple exits the room but this time she is accompanied by a maid. He can certainly recall that she's not present in the room when he was still there, but he decided to discard that thought due to him feeling the strictness and stoic attitude coming from the maid.

Remilia coughed into her tiny fist, taking her chance to speak. Using her other hand to gesture towards the maid, she introduced if not proudly. "Naruto Uzumaki, this is Sakuya Izayoi. She is my chief maid here in this household, she will be your tester." Pausing, she then motions for Sakuya to continue. "Sakuya?"

"Thank you milady." Not losing her strictness, the elegant maid approached the shorter boy, giving off a rather dignified presence. "You are Naruto Uzumaki, milady said that you wish to work here. Then for that, I shall test if you are worthy enough to work here as a servant."

"Then I'll take my leave, Sakuya." The vampire signaled her leave, turning into a flock of bats disappearing into the end of the hallway.

"You will be tested in three different fields." Staring at his eyes, her own pale grayish eyes are reflected upon his azure and sky blue orbs. "First will be household. This is important for a servant. Come follow me to the kitchen." She said, walking off to the hallway he's staring at earlier. Naruto simply follow; face looking serious if not tense. He has no problems dealing with house works but if he got someone to evaluate him then that's a different thing.

Their walk doesn't last long, walking through a shorter hallway than the one before, their journey is still accompanied by the sight of vases and other precious ornaments such as shelves and fancy decors. They soon entered a room just near a bookshelf, upon entering, he was greet by a spacious if not large space of room.

This beats all the fancy and even high end kitchens that he had seen before coming here. They are not technological advanced, aside from the stove and the fridge, but they make up for it in designs, quality and style. The kitchen is decorated in a different gradient of color. Instead of red or ruby to match the entire house, it's white and black. The head maid stood beside a counter, looking at the boy again.

"This is the kitchen, I trust that you are familiar with cooking? If not, then I suggest you proceed to the front door." No sense of humor was intended on that one. The chief maid grabbed a knife from inside a knife drawer, skillfully holding it with her hand. "Aside from cooking, you will also be tested on how quick, efficient and neat your station is." Pointing towards the fridge, Sakuya said. "There will be whatever ingredient that you'll need from inside that refrigerator."

Pulling out a pocketwatch from her… obviously… pocket, she took three seconds before saying…

"Now."

He starts right up to the fridge. Not running but quick at the same time. opening, he was actually surprised to see such complete set of foods inside, as well as ingredients. From poultry to frozen solid meats, milk to vegetables and even fruits. Picking up his choice of ingredient, he does so with great care. After having them all, he placed them on a counter. Looking at Sakuya, she's still there looking at her stopwatch/pocket watch.

He wastes no time. Grabbing a knife and cutting board, he chopped a hunk of meat. It's tender and perfect for steak material, so he's going with that. Steak. An easy but tasty piece of delicacy. Without knowing directly, he could tell that steak is often served here. But then. He stopped.

Sakuya took note of this and subtly raised her eyebrow.

He grinned.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Sakuya is in for a surprise- no – she is IN a surprise.

* * *

_Later…._

* * *

"So, how is he?"

Sitting in an elegant manner, Remilia Scarlet is a woman of taste. She prefers wine instead of tea, though red tea is good, wine is definitely better and she'll gladly drink them whenever she can. Opening scarlet eyes, she sips from the cup that she's holding. "I trust that his performance is well?"

The maid nodded. "It is more surprising that what you could've possibly thought, Ojou-sama." Her tone itself remains the way it used to be. Remilia simply raised an eyebrow, motioning for Sakuya to continue. "He possess… skills, yes, skills."

"Skills?" such a weird way to put it. Sakuya could've easily said powers but she used the word 'skill' instead. Discarding her now empty cup, she rests her feet on the couch. "How skillful is he?"

Sakuya coughed before replying. "He… I think that it's better for you to see for yourself." Turning her being towards the door to the room, she cups her hands to her mouth. "Naruto, enter."

An audible grunt can be heard from the other end of the door. The blonde male dressed in his forever iconic orange and black insignia, a composed smile on his face with his hands on his side. Remilia blinked. "What are you showing me here, Sakuya?" the maid doesn't need to answer, Naruto gestured a 'come here' to the door, as if to let someone enter. Then, to her shock, another Naruto came in. followed by another, another, another and another.

Six Naruto in one place…

Eyes wide, mouth nearly gaping and cup dropped, Remilia could only utter two things.

"What… the…?"

The original smiled, forming a ram seal on with his fingers. "Let me explain. Dismiss." Five other Naruto disappeared into a cloud of white smoke. He then smiled that usual and carefree smile of his that literally speaks nothing but normal. "In my form, I wrote that I was a soldier. And believe it or not, I was."

"A soldier? I do not recall of an ordinary soldier capable of doing that." Remilia retorted, regaining her bearings. Seeing it for the first time is surprising but it took only a couple of seconds to return to her usual self. "Please, elaborate."

The blonde allowed himself to sit opposite of her, knowing that the woman don't mind. Seated in a polite posture, he answers. "I am a ninja. I served on a… country a long time ago. That basically counted as a soldier right?" he closed his eyes, smile widening. He was a ninja, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi… all those guys and girls, yup he still remembered them from now till forever.

"Well… yes, but how? How can you do that?" while knowing the term and some common abilities that a ninja could do, the information he gave still leaves in the dark. While ignoring the irony, she hates it when something is kept away from her.

"It's difficult to explain. But let's just say that all of my peers or any other 'ninjas' in my place are capable of doing that." He answered in a brief manner. Not losing his polite tone, he continues. "Of course, it's a skill, not a power. Everyone back in my place are capable of doing that and as well as many other interesting things."

With a furrowed brow, the vampire asked. "So where are your friends?"

"Extinct."

Extinct. Just like that, both Sakuya and Remilia tensed. Looking at the boy, he's still sporting that carefree and casual smile. Not even bothered by his choice of words. If Remilia has a question that would be, "Extinct…?" she's downright baffled and shocked by his choice of word. One would commonly use 'dead' or 'deceased' but extinct…

"Yup." Still smiling, the boy affirmed.

"W…Why or how?"

"Well, you know that the older you grew the quicker you die right?" if not weirdly, he's clearly strange. "And I'm the last of my kind." There it is again, that smile of his that literally speaks nothing but carefree and cheer. The boy loosened the collar of his jacket, but don't mistake him for being nervous.

Well that's not surprising. Then, old? Something is turning in Remilia's stomach. Composing her inner mental state, she asked a question with a quiet tone. "Naruto… just how old are you?" it's a silly question she knew, but seeing the situation in full live, she has the decency and right to ask.

He grinned.

Remilia knew that grin too well. Even if she has never met the boy, she knew that that grin belongs to a mischievous and cunning person. The blonde laughed, a small laugh. He wiped fake comedy tears from the corner of his eyes. "Why I'm only thirteen of course." he paused.

"Hundred."

Eyes bulging, Remilia tries to process the information given to her by the boy. First, there is someone… someone older than the gap hag in front of her. Second, thirteen hundred roughly means one thousand and three hundred years old. And third, why does he look so young? Sakuya also has her own set of eyes expressing a surprised reaction.

The maid didn't get a single clue… she thought that he's just a simple, ordinary if not normal boy who's lost here in Gensokyo. But no… he just has to be someone who is older than Yukari Yakumo. She didn't know why but her hand is sloooowly reaching for the knife hidden under her skirt. She stopped mid reach, she swears that she saw him glancing at her if not for a second.

"So…" the boy started. "Am I good enough to work here?"

Remilia values family. She does. Hell, the reason why she locked her own sister in the basement is because she's afraid that she'll hurt herself out there. But to accept a new member into one's family is not that easy, unless you're a triad mobster. She values trust. She values it to the point where the simplest lie would hurt her. She too values respect. Respect is the golden plate that is served to all the family, it has to be applied and used all the time.

Even so, it's not easy to just accept a new person into her household. Even if he passed Sakuya's standard, which is also an equivalent to her standard, it's still risky and uncommon. Seeing him, he do has the look of a proper gentleman. Beautiful eyes, even she has to admit, a nice complexion, proper posture and manner and it looks like he's independent too.

So, after a lot and mental discussion with her inner self, she answered.

"Pack your bags."

Naruto smiled.

* * *

As usual, in the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the morning goes rather… late. Where one would usually wake up at six to work or just waking up, Remilia Scarlet finds herself waking up in a routine of nine in the morning. As usual, her scarlet eyes would see the red and beveled ceiling of her room, decorated in carvings of roses and thorns. Rubbing her usual tired eyes, her smoked mirrors barely allows a single ray of light to come into the room. The candles that are placed by her shelf is enough for her to see.

"Ojou-sama?" as expected, Sakuya would come at the right time. stretching and yawning, she scratches her neck. "Come on in Sakuya." She said out to the maid who is at the other side of the double hard wooden door. Entering her mistress's room, Sakuya did so with style and respect. Eyes closed and a tray with a silver platter on it covered in the same material. She pushes the cart with the tray on top of it, approaching her mistress.

Reaching an appropriate distance, she stopped curtly. Opening the tray to reveal an expensive looking ceramic tea set appearing in western style, and complete with the pot and cups as well as dishes. A rack of snacks ranging from cakes to cookies and small sweets is also present, not to mention that they are freshly baked from the oven. Skillfully pouring tea into one of the cups, Sakuya readies her mistress's morning snack.

Remilia finished changing as soon as Sakuya was done with her preparations, she prefers to dress herself today. Taking a seat near a small round table in her room, where Sakuya is serving her snacks, she did so with manners. Grabbing a purple napkin and placed it on her thigh. Grabbing her tea, she took a small sip to savor the warm and sweet sensation of red tea.

Casting a look towards her maid, Remilia spoke. "So, how does our… _butler_ fair today?" Sakuya took note of the emphasized word in her mistress's tone. It's no lie that she's curious on how their newest employee is doing. Taking another sip, the vampire speaks again. "Is he doing well? Or is it different from yesterday?"

"He's doing well, too well in fact. I am suspicious that he's experienced in this line of job, did he say anything when he's in the 'interview'?" Remilia raised a visible eyebrow at her maid's tone. Not only does Sakuya answers her question with another question, she's the one looking worried instead of her.

"He did say that he's been in a lot of professions… why?" the vampire knew that she's in for another surprise, a probability of it being bigger than yesterday is definitely there. The maid sighed, before taking and regaining her composure.

"No… it's just that… he's currently playing with Imotou-sama." She answers in a dejected manner.

"PTUUUUU!" Remilia spits her tea out to the carpet. She choked as she tried to cough, form hunching slightly due to the shock that she had just experienced. It took her three seconds to get back, still coughing. "W-What?! How in the earth, did he go down in the basement?" Remilia asked, her tone rose.

The maid, however, shook her head in negative making the vampire even more confused. "I'm afraid no, Ojou-sama. It seems that Imotou-sama was taking her morning stroll earlier at about 4 a.m. Naruto does not have any intention of meeting her and it's Imotou-sama who approached him first. Of course, I too was surprised when I saw them playing tea party in the living room."

"Tea party?!"

"Haaah…"

**Flashback**

"_Hmm... hmm…" humming a light tune, the head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion makes her way to the grand living room. She needs to make sure if the new recruit or a 'butler' does his job. Don't mistake her displeasure, because she's clearly isn't having one. In fact, she' rather pleased at the thought of someone capable to help her. Even with the power to stop time, it's still a pain in the shoulders to do a chore in a mansion as big as this. _

_Thing is, it's to her surprise when a boy no older than thirteen to be working here. Even if he did say that he's thirteen, he's actually older than Yukari. But still, the man told her that he's rather addressed as such so she shall respect that. Perhaps it's only her opinion but the man's fishy, not in a bad way. It's just suspicious. While knowing that random outsiders can be transported to Gensokyo, it's still a wonder that an old but very young looking boy wanting to work in a place he has never been in, without may for that matter._

_If she were to be in the same state as he's in, she would ask directions, not applying for a job interview. But it happened, so there's no use in worrying about it, at least not anymore. She walked the usual long hallway of the mansion, her peaceful walk ends when a familiar, too familiar voice pierces the air just like a spear to the bark of a wood._

"_Thank you very much Sebasti- I mean Naruto, another please."_

"_Of course, Imouto-sama."_

_Time stopped._

_Pun not intended by the way._

_Her heart stopped for exactly five seconds, it's amazing that she's still standing. Pupils dilated and every hair in her body standing straight up, Sakuya was frozen in time. Again, ignore the irony. Then, her heart resumes. She makes no haste to run as fast as she could, ignoring the house rules. Her breathing is ragged and short; it feels as if she has run a marathon for three hours nonstop._

_With every step she took, her heart paces faster than the ticking of a malfunctioning clock. Her mind is so panicked that she can't control or use her body to fly. It's just pure worry and adrenaline that is coursing through her system, invading it like a fast acting frenzy drug. The pitter patter of her boots echoes the narrow hallway, clearly exposing her in sound. It took her no longer to reach where she heard the sound. _

_The grand living room._

_Seeing the unclosed double door, she barged straight in. _

"_Hah! Naruto! Are you o…okay?" her voice died down, eyes looking at the odd and strange scene in front of her. Her ragged and short breathing stopped, not in shock but downright dumbfounded by the scene in front of her. _

_Lips grinning, eyes sparkling and hands waving, a forever young Flandre Scarlet waved her hands to the maid who has barged into the living room just before. "Hi Sakuya! I'm playing with Naruto here, he's fun why didn't you tell that we're having a buttlet?" she said so in an innocent manner._

_One eye opening, the blonde male chuckled naturally. "It's butler, Imouto-sama." He reminded the younger scarlet._

"_Yeah, butler!"_

_The male, Naruto, is dressed in a completely different attire than what he was wearing before. Long gone the iconic jumpsuit and long red haori. He's dressed in a formal black coat with the long sleeves and all. Wearing a red collared shirt under that coat with matching black ties, he also has a necklace of a small crucifix that is colored in pure black. His lower attire consists of matching black pants and formal black shoes. All in all, he has the perfect look to work here. And skills._

_The younger vampire, still with that huge grin on her face, is sitting on the sofa with a smaller tea set laid out on the table in front of her. Naruto is standing by her side, with a wry smile on his face. Her younger mistress, dressed in her usual red and white dress and cap, turned to the male and said. "More tea please."_

"_Here you go."_

_The newly announced butler of the SDM poured a teapot full of hot steaming tea into Flandre's cup. The littlest and youngest vampire to the Scarlet family said her thanks before sipping into her tea. After done, she licked any leftover tea on the lips. "Now, snacks?"_

"_Here you go, Imouto-sama."_

_He placed a plate with a freshly baked and warm chocolate lava cake. The maid's eyes nearly pop from their sockets, while the youngest vampire is so happy that she could destroy the entire room with a single clap. "Yay! Thank you, I love chocolate." Flan digs in, with fork in hand. As she slices through the cake, the hot chocolate secrecy poured out cascading into a lava like glossy liquid. She bit into it, chewing and finally swallowing. _

_Then her face becomes red, a huge smile on her face. "Ummm~ It's so sweet, I like it! can I have another one?" she turned to the taller boy, asking him._

_The man laughed a little. "You haven't even finished this one and you want one already? Finish it first then I'll take another one here for you." he said finishing his usual carefree smile._

_Eyes sparkling, she gave her biggest grin to the male and newly named butler of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. "Thank you sooo~ much Naruto!"_

**Flashback End**

"…"

"…"

"Sakuya…?"

"Yes, Ojou-sama?"

"Bring me to him, I'll need to see for myself."

"Of course."

* * *

_"Haah… I never thought that I'd be able to get a life again." Azure eyes trailed from the tip of his fingers to the bottom of the red carpet. "It's been far too long isn't it," looking backwards, he came face to face with his very own reflection on the mirror's surface. "Me?"_

_The smile. His smile. That accursed smile that has forsaken five nations combined, that smile that has lied to billions of lives and that smile… that smile that has broken a very important promise. He hunched forward, gripping the frame of the mirror. Gripping it tight enough that his knuckles nearly shatter the frames, he let out a throaty chuckle. Then, with purple eyes, he says._

_"I've lived for far too long… it's time I retire."_

_It's a dead and empty declaration, because he himself knew that death won't ever come to him._

* * *

"Ah, good morning, Mistress."

"Good morning… Naruto."

"Oh hey Onee-sama!"

Seeing her sister sitting so happily on another man's shoulder is something new for her. Given if the man isn't that old looking, the scene still makes her stare like a dumb parrot. Crimson eyes stared at the two blondes in front of her, one male and one female, one a stranger and one her sister. But looking closer, it's probably not so surprising if someone were to call the two brothers and sisters, they do look alike from the distance.

Her sister's face is sporting a smile that she herself has never seen before, a true and happy smile. A smile that she usually show to that witch that comes here to steal from the library. The male, however, has a more peaceful and calm expression. His light carefree smile is the only thing that is showing, aside from the shine of his blue orbs. She wonders what caused them to shine like that.

"What are you doing in the corridor?" asking the mentally older male, in age too, Remilia crossed her arms.

"Imouto-sama said that she wanted to collect some spiders, I'm sure that there's a few bunch of cobwebs around here that'll have these little buggers." The boy answered back, smiling.

The youngest vampire that is currently on top of Naruto's shoulder nodded with glee. "Yup! I read in a book that spiders have eight legs and can be deadly, they're cute too."

Remilia resisted the urge to do a face palm right here and then, she does so replacing it with a sigh. "Flandre dear, we must be careful to not harm them, it's only proper if a true lady shows manner and proper behavior." That is not a scolding.

However, the younger Scarlet pouted. "Mu! You always say that, I'm going to find me some spiders whether you like it or not, mu!"

This time, the eldest really did face palm, annoyed by her sister's rebellious attitude. She swear… her sister must be at that age where she'll start disregarding what she says. "Whatever sister, but do be careful." She gave the butler a silent look to which he replied with a small wink.

"Then, let's go Imouto-sama." He started to walk in a slow pace, down the hall. The sister of the devil cheered as the boy carries her towards where they're going to go. She seemed happy, Remilia noted. Sighing to herself, the Scarlet devil does so in a tired manner. Looking down on the red carpet that is beneath her feet, she could only mutter.

"He's doing well… that's good."

* * *

_Two days later…_

* * *

"Naruto~! Naruto~! Are you here?" her small hands peered over a familiar doorframe, the doorframe that leads to one Naruto Uzumaki's room. She likes Naruto, he's nice, funny and fun. He always tell her some very good stories, about a knight saving princesses, about a hero that brought spring to a country that is made of snow, about another hero that saved a kingdom of towers…

In the youngest vampire's mind, the blonde boy is fun. She thought that Naruto is like Sakuya, making her tea and preparing her for bed. Too bad that her bedroom is down in the mansion tough, so he can't play that much down there. She went into the room. "Naruto, are you here?" looking around, the boy is nowhere to be found. She searched for him under the bed, behind the curtains and even inside the drawer.

A sad frown marred itself down to Flan's lips. He's not here… then, where is he?

BOOM!

"Kyaa!"

She fell uncharacteristically to her butt, shocked of the huge explosion that came from the other side of the mansion. But this explosion… it's…

That frown of hers turned into a full grown smile if not immediately.

"Marisa!" with that, the young Scarlet rushed towards the library in no time.

In Patche's library…

"Cough… cough…" reaching for her grimoire, the librarian of the Scarlet Devil Mansion coughed. Looking a bit bitter, she muttered. "Damn… I'm going have to let this stop fast…" of course, this is a common thing, if not too common.

A grin, a long flowing blonde hair, apparel consisting of black and white and a familiar hat and a broom by her side, Marisa Kirisame is in the house. "Yo Patche, I'll be borrowing your books today ze?" she flew down to the ground, landing off from her broom.

The purple girl muttered dark curses under her breath. "Marisa, do you know why I won't let you borrow any of my books?" she asked tone as soft and tired as it used to be.

Scratching her cheeks, the black-white witch shook her head. "No?"

"Because you never return them that's why!" long gone the sickly and tired appearance. On her hand, a spell card appears. Channeling manna into it, the librarian released her fury upon the witch. "**Water & Wood Sign: Water Elf**" the storm of danmaku bullets began to fly like crazy towards Marisa. But the witch is fast enough to dodge all of them, getting a graze here or two.

"Yeow! Looks like it has to be like this eh Patche?" smiling, the witch took a familiar looking Hakkero.

"Not quiet."

Marisa looked at where the sound came from. Turning her body, she saw Sakuya and a boy that she has never seen in her entire life. he's dressed rather fancily, so the obvious came to mind. "Wait… who's the kid?" she points her finger towards the boy who rubbed his head sheepishly.

Instead of waiting for Sakuya to introduce him, the blonde boy gave his fellow blonde a curt salute. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am the new butler to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. I've heard from Miss Patchouli that you are a bother in her library, and as a working butler, I can 't allow that."

A grin

"Dattebayo." Hands stretched out to the max, he uttered two words.

"**Rasenshuriken**."

The rest is omitted.

* * *

_Five weeks later…_

* * *

"I can't believe that you told my sister to go outside, what were you thinking?!"

"I wasn't. I was merely accompanying her outside of the mansion to play."

"She can't go outside, she can't and never! Who gave you the permission anyway?"

"…"

Hearing no reply from the male, Remilia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in an irritated manner. Waving her hand in a dismissive manner, she dismissed the male outside. "Just… just get out…" she slumped to her chair, sitting down.

Bowing curtly, the boy gave a salute. "Yes Mistress."

He turned to leave but Remilia stopped him. "One more accident like this… and I'll make sure that you're out of this house, is that clear?"

…

"Yes, Mistress."

Closing the door, the blonde male sighs to himself. Looking at his shoe covered feet, he can only smile sadly. "Haah… this is a job after all." Just in two months, he already get his first scolding from his boss. That's normal. But what's not is that another person is involved in this one.

"…Ano… Naruto?" as if to mock his thought, said person came peeking from a corner. Her ever blonde hair and Scarlet eyes are staring at the man with absolute regret. She came running and hugged him, managing only to hug his hips due to him being superior to her in a matter of height. She looked up from the embrace, asking. "Did Onee-sama get angry?"

Stroking her soft crown, he said with a grin. "She damn did." At that, the girl goes sullen, head drooping low. The boy saw this and began to stroke the top of her head softly, giving her a gentle look. "It's fine though… it's a job after all, getting mad at is a part of said job."

But the young vampire shook her head, still pressed on to the man's stomach. "No… I… Because of me, Onee-sama gets angry at you. I'm sorry Naruto…" she hugged him harder, shoulder shaking slightly.

Smiling, he said. "It's fine… hey, let's go get you to bed, I have a nice story to tell you." in hopes of cheering the girl up, he softly tap her shoulders, grinning. At that, Flandre brightens if not a little bit. She nodded and followed him down to the basement where her room is at. When reaching the door to her room, Flandre enters and go straight to her bed, taking off her shoes earlier.

The blonde male loosened his tie and collar, getting a nearby chair to sit. Sitting down, he waits for the smaller girl to get ready and tuck herself to bed. When ready, he starts.

"Many… years ago, a country, a nation lived in peace. There was no fighting, no bad things just people living in harmony. The forest, the mountains all of them are in good condition, the animals too. But one day… a demon came attacking. The demon was sooo big that even the entire people can't do anything to stop it. but one person, a man a very brave man surrenders his only son. A newborn baby to become a jailer for the demon.

So, the demon was sealed into the baby, but in result with the father's death. the baby was still so… so very young, he can't do anything and has no one to care for him. But he grew up, he grew up without having many friends and people that he could trust, he grew up in the streets where it's dark and icky. At a very young age, the boy learns of his past, the reason why he's alone to all this time.

The people… the staring… the glares… the words… it's because they feared of the demon that is inside of him. they feared that he might lose control anytime and kill all of them in a ingle day. But the boy said that he won't kill, he'll be nice and play just like the other kids. But no, they didn't give him even a single chance. He's forced to live a life of solitude, locked away in his cell of a house with no one knocking on his door."

Pausing, he leaned forward towards the listening girl. His face sporting a familiar smile.

"But one day, someone… someone knocked on his door. The boy was surprised, but he made to haste to open. Another boy, at the same age of him… with eyes that are similar to him, is there smiling. The other boy hen brought another friend, another, another and another. It came to a point where the lonely boy has a lot of friends! The boy is happy, he's so very happy."

Eye's closed, he turned the story.

"However, he's still hurt. Why? Because, he. Is. A. demon."

The vampire hearing this asked. "Why? But he\s not right?"

The male nodded. "True, true… but the boy was so lonely that he had thought that he himself was a demon… he's afraid that he might hurt his friend or maybe even kill them. So you know what he did?"

"What?"

"He asked them to help him."

…

"Why?"

"Because he knew that he rather be a demon than someone who failed to protect his friends. He rather be a bad person other than a person who betrays their friends."

"Isn't he good?"

"Oh?"

"He likes his friends right? If so, then why…? Why is he a demon?" the young Scarlet blinked, tucking herself deeper into the blanket.

Naruto smiled. "Imouto-sama. Tell me… what will you do when all… all of your friends, family and even lover died because of you?"

The youngest Scarlet did not answer, but she soon finds her voice. "I'll feel sad and angry at myself… why?"

"True. That's what the boy felt, he knew that if he's going to have friends he'll have to be stronger to protect them. But he's too weak… he can't even protect the same boy who knocked on his door. As a result, he failed all of them. He failed all of his friends." He then smiled wryly. "The end."

That last statement caused a frown to mar on the girl's lips. "That's a sad ending… I don't like it, change it change it!" she pouted and crossing her arms, discontent with the ending that was told to her.

The boy laughed, his normal amused laugh. "Then, Imouto-sama. What if I tell you that the boy is happy this entire time?"

"Eh?"

"Yup, he's happy. Even if he is hurting and failed, he did made some good memories after all. All those time, he would laugh and talk with his friends, go to parties and maybe even having his first love."

Still, Flandre did not look convinced. "It's still sad though…"

"That's only a story after all, Imouto-sama." Looking at the ticking grandfather clock, Naruto smiled. "Well, it's time for your bed. Have a good night sleep and don't let the bed bug bite." He tapped Flandre's forehead lightly, emitting a small giggle from the girl.

"Okay, good night Naruto."

Before closing the door, he smiled. "Good night to you too."

* * *

"You lied again didn't you Naruto?"

"Hah… what can I do? we're liars after all…"

Sitting on the bed of his room, the male blonde talks to himself, holding a picture of someone. Smiling sadly, he speaks again. "How long has it been? Four decades? Five centuries? A year? I can't tell, sorry guys…." Four people. Him, a girl, a boy, and a man. He placed them on the bed near him, he shifted his position so that he could lie down and relax.

"Haah…" sighing while looking at a red ceiling, the man could only hope. He reached for the picture again, grabbing it and looking at it so fondly. "I'm sorry… I tried." He apologized, shaking his head, he knew that it's too late to apologize. Looking at the picture again, he frowned. "Still making that face huh teme? You're still as bad as ever…."

His eyes trailed from the boy to the girl. His feature changed, this time he smiled softly. "It's still frightening seeing you punching the teme to sky high Sakura-chan, forcing him to go back to Konoha… and in the middle of our battle nonetheless." He nearly laughed.

Then finally, he finished with the older looking man. "Sensei… we finally did see your face huh? Surprising for me that it's so normal." A drop of liquid stains the bed sheets in warmness. Then, his smile disappeared. Leaving only a face that can be considered as blank.

"I miss you guys…" he hugged the picture closer, doing a daily routine that he had unhealthily developed these past years.

* * *

Early morning, Naruto was given a break by the head maid. So, he took his time to write poetry.

"Your smile is vile, nothing is worth your while. As you look at me your eyes are deadly as they can be…" a bitter and sour look marred his face. "Well that was lame." He discarded the small notebook inside his pocket, looking ready to end his break, he stood up from his chair.

"Well, a new day a new life as they say." A grin, a heart and a purpose, Naruto Uzumaki began to live his **temporary** life.

* * *

**End of part one.**


	2. Chapter 2A

**From the west to the east**

_A/N: Another chapter. The previous one is like an introduction chapter of some sort. So, the real deal begins here. This chapter will have a route in it, yes that route, and it's starring…_

_Youmu Konpaku_

_Like it? Well, hope you enjoy reading this._

* * *

As an orphan, Naruto Uzumaki was a loud boy. He's a loud and obnoxious boy for his age, disciplining himself only in pranking others, never once reading a book or chakra control. He has his senseis telling him for being the deadlast in his batch. But he trains almost all the time, sometimes in the training field but he prefers the forest. Unlike the training field, the forest is way calmer.

The atmosphere there is clearly different than the one in the training fields. When arriving, he would usually start with basic warm up. Something like pushups, sit ups and maybe a small taijutsu stance practicing. He learns that respect is also needed despite being a ninja.

A ninja is someone who steal, kill, assassinate, a ninja does not show remorse or any kindness to his or her enemies… but a ninja can also be loyal, honest, vigilant and respectful when needed. He's more like a straight forward ninja, the one who carries his sword and took pride in fighting with it. Of course, he had been criticized for being a sitting duck.

Seeing the choice of apparel he was wearing, one could not say anything.

As a gennin, Naruto has a dream. His dream is to be Hokage. But it seems that it's harder than he thought it would be. Placed at a squad with the Uchiha, a Haruno and a sensei that is considered to be a pervert, he is surprisingly faring well with them. The first few weeks are hell, but nothing that he can't get used to.

The team grew, he grew. He learns that there are far more greater people out there, some that exceeds him in a matter of strength, skills and even techniques. That reason is what drives him to be stronger, to train harder, to learn more… that ambition of being strong and acknowledged. Hardships happened, but he conquered it all with the help of his friends.

Dreams… ambitions…

Looks like it's the final chapter to his story.

* * *

The rain… the sky is crying for a loss of a very brave figure in Konoha. All men and women, from gennins to ANBUs… they all wept for the loss of a soul, a very important soul. Girls are crying, some openly. Men are clenching their fists, thinking what could've they done to stop this.

Death… an unforgiving and sometimes cruel thing. the separator of our loved ones, the reason why we struggle. Oh death, your presence lingers within the soul of mortal men, slowly growing inside of them to cause an eternal slumber of both the wicked and good.

Naruto Uzumaki

He's a hero and he'll forever be one. His dedication, his efforts, his service, his sacrifices won't be forgotten by the people of the elemental nations. Five nations, joined in one, wept for the loss of a great person. The first person who has maintained peace for a short while, the reason why five nations are standing tall and strong together as one.

A sea of shinobis, kages, civilians, and even daimyos… all of them dressed in black, a suitable attire for this bitter moment… they all wept for the loss of a hero, idol, teacher, student, friend, comrade, partner, family, and even crush. The Konoha… Sasuke and the others… standing at the very front row, heads low as they are embraced by the coldness and emptiness of their hearts.

Sasuke clenched his fists tight, eyes snapped tight but failing to prevent the tears from seeping out from his eyes. What had he done wrong? Was he too weak? Is this the dobe's time? becoming great, smiling and finally die? He will do anything… anything to get him back, just like what he had done for him.

Sakura maintained a flat front, but inside, she's screaming. She's screaming in violent tears, every walls of restrain are threatening to burst open. She's holding in her all, because she knows that the idiot hates it when a girl cries.

Kakashi, still holding his ever so favorite orange book on his hands. Opening it allowing the words to be seen; to be read. He doesn't care if the rain is soaking the book, he hasn't even turn a single page. Eyes looking as bored as ever, his other eye is covered by his headband, the headband that also hides his tears.

Iruka doesn't bother to cover his face, he cry… he cry with a smile. The same wide and bright smile that he always saw the boy give when they're eating ramen together. On his right hand, he's gripping hard a familiar looking headband. The one with the Konoha metal plate and symbol engraved to it. The retired academy teacher's smile grew wider and wider, not even fading.

Lighting a cigar, Shikamaru picked up a bad habit of his sensei. But it really helps the situation right now. He can't believe it… he can't freaking believe it. for an energetic and stamina freak of a guy like Naruto to suddenly die in his very own bed… it's scary. Taking a loooong drag, he can only say how troublesome this is.

Rock Lee does not stop the tears from pouring out of his eyes. He's kneeling on the ground, posture bending low. First Neji, now Naruto… two of his best friends, the strongest people that he had ever known in his life died without saying anything. No amount of youth can explain how heavy his heart is, because he knew that spring is faaaar away from his comfort.

Tsunade… her crippled and tired self, her aged and elderly looking physic without the genjutsu on… she sits on a wheelchair, accompanied by Yamato at her right. Her face shadowed by her hair, she can't think on what to do. she'll revive the brat and kill him again, revive him and kill him again… that damned brat, she should be the one dying before him.

Then, a man dressed in black and red, red hair with the kanji 'love' tattooed to his forehead, stepped up the massive stage. Their hero's grave behind it. he neared the his left fist to his heart, the amount of pain he's feeling right now is so painful that Shukaku wasn't enough to deal with this kind of pain.

"Naruto Uzumaki… a great man, a great friend and a great hero. His efforts has made us what we are now, his sacrifice strengthens our bonds that we once has broken."

Pause.

"As a fellow jinchuiki, I can relate everything he has felt in his life. The life of a pariah, the life of an outcast. But he's different. He forgives and forgets, he fight for all… we will be his pillar that supports the bridge he's walking on, we'll be the **Sands** that filters his pain, the **Water** that sooths his wounds, the **Rock** that guards his hold, the **Lightning** that represents his doings and the **Fire** that shows his will."

A final pause.

"You will be missed… Naruto…."

A life sized statue made out of wood, carved and made to the image of Naruto is standing behind the stage. His cloak as if to billow to the direction of the wind, his hair welcoming the presence of air and his smile…

Oh how cruel is your grasp, death.

* * *

Blue eyes opened. Opening, blue eyes met blue. Pure sleek and brilliant azure met with soft and dim cerulean blue that represents the sky.

A gardener meets a **ninja**.

A ninja meets a **gardener**.

* * *

**TBC in part B.**


	3. Chapter 2B Youmu END

**From the west to the east**

_A/N: This third chapter will be the continuation of the previous chapter, hence the name 2B. Now, I would like to say thanks to those who supported in any ways, favorites, views or even reading this. But please do be reminded that my main aim is not for viewing purpose but it's for practice. I need criticism, a constructive one._

_That's all from me and enjoy._

* * *

"Eh… hello, dattebayo…?"

She blinked.

A thin and lithe hand threatened to reach for the sword on her back. He saw this but was not quick to stop her from charging with her sword drawn. He yelped when he was forced to dodge a clean and dangerous cut to the head by bending his body backwards. But his shinobi skills does not go undone, he disappeared from her view causing her to briefly widen her eyes. She felt a pricking sensation right at the nape of her neck and she dodge out of pure instinct.

THUNK

A kunai was embed to a nearby tree. She turned her body swiftly, not finding her swords holding her from moving in a paced manner. She saw another two knives launched at her at similar speed, her eyes narrowed just briefly. She charged in a speed that is so fast that it made the boy's eyes go wide. He blinked when he saw the girl with the silver hair SLICE his kunais as if they were butter, just like that. And she's coming for him.

Yelping, the boy chose this chance to retreat to the back by drawing a huge space between him and the girl. He has a feeling that this girl is way more accurate in using a blade than he is, as if the swords aren't obvious enough.

He jumped backwards, throwing five pronged ninja stars at her direction. But still, the girl with the swords can cut through those shuriken like butters. Then he has no choice for a huge back up. His fingers crossed into a familiar handseal, shouting aloud. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" two clones appeared at his side, white smoke as their entrance. The clone on the right charged in with kunai drawn. He launched at maximum speed, exchanging blades with the swordswoman. But no matter how one would look at it, the girl is doing a far greater job at using blades.

Seeing him making two copies of himself isn't a surprising fact for her. She could do it herself too but she didn't bring Myon here. Her hands that is currently holding to her katana parries a knife that was aiming for her face, she was impressed that one was doing so well with only a small blade. Her skills did not go undone, the girl launched her various attacks. A horizontal slash from the silver haired girl nearly slice his chest open, then another attack was launched just after the first one.

Naruto and his other clone went rushing in, a small ball colored in light blue is spinning at the palm of his hands. The girl flinched when she felt that her body can't move, the she looked at her feet. Wires? Why so thin? The clone in front of her smirk then disappears into a huge plum of smoke revealing two blonde haired boys with a sphere that is growing larger and larger as it was aiming for her abdomen.

She can't move. This is it, she's losing. She braced herself, waiting for a slightest feel of pain.

Then, he stopped. The spinning orb in his hand disappeared into a small gust of wind, along with the clone next to him. The girl opened her eyes, looking confused that nothing happened. Instead of seeing the face of an angry person, she came eye to eye with smile. The boy's bright blue eyes sparkles in the morning sun of Hakugyokurou, his Adonis blonde hair ruffled as a gentle wind breezed their way to them. He jabs a thumb to his chest, declaring.

"That was a good fight, dattebayo! I'm Naruto, what's your name?"

Youmu Konpaku blinked, but finding herself answering his request. "Y-Youmu Konpaku…" she was slightly surprised that her own voice came out the way it did. Maybe she's just surprised that she was beaten in a matter of time by the smiling boy in front of her.

The boy's smile turned into a grin, a rather large one at that. He rubs the back of his head, looking embarrassed. Then he looked at her again saying, "Well, uh… I know that we just fought but can I ask you a question, Youmu-chan?"

Wait, chan?

He scratched his whiskered cheeks, asking. "Where am I?"

Youmu blinked for the third time that day, in confusion.

* * *

Naruto has always been afraid of ghost, there's nothing else that's so obvious other than that fact alone. When he was young, he always thought that a ghost will eat him if he ever saw one, so yeah his childhood memories hasn't been the best of things. The reason why he's afraid? Simply because they're a part of the unknown, and comes in many different shapes, sizes and even forms and so… so creepy.

When he went to that mission with Tenten and Neji, he had nightmares the next day he went to sleep, he's not going to remember it again.

But now… now is… now is…

"Are you… okay?" Youmu asked, looking at the shaking man opposite of her. She saw him acting like this ever since they've entered the room. Myon is right beside her, floating around like the air anomaly she is. Looking at the tea cup that she offered him, she noticed that he has yet to touch it. Maybe he prefers green tea instead?

"Me?! I mean, Me? Yeah, I'm fine… no-nothing to worry about.." he's smiling so that's fine? Thing is, learning that the girl in front of him has a ghost flying so close to her is really unnerving. His trauma over ghosts is just too high. Maybe not trauma, phobia, yeah. Even if he's feeling uneasy, his eyes can't help but stare at the creature for too long.

He gulped down hard, forming his ever so bright smile. "So, where am I right now?" he asked the girl.

"You're in Hakugyokurou, the place where the dead resides." Just like that, she went back on drinking her tea. The ghost anomaly that is her floats around.

Shocked, he can only utter. "D-Dead?"

Nodding, Youmu replied. "Yes, you are dead." She then takes a closer look. "Though it confuses me… why aren't you a spirit?"

The boy looked around his body, seeing for anything that isn't him. He's afraid that he might turn into a small wispy ghostly thingy just like the one that is floating beside the girl. "What do you mean? I'm… dead? But I don't remember…"

Answering, Youmu said. "It's normal. Some aren't meant to remember their death. But if you still have your physical form… than that means…"

Before she could continue, the sliding door to the room opened up. An older looking woman that stood just a little but shorter than Naruto enters, a fan with a spiral symbol covering her mouth. Adorned in clothing that is blue and pink, she has long wavy pink hair that attracts the boy. Her green jaded emerald eyes hold a gentle look. Facing the two that is currently sitting down, she said. "Hello~ I am Yuyuko Saigyouji, the owner of the mansion here in Hakugyokurou." She smiled underneath that fan. "You must be Naruto-kun."

Of course, his reaction is. "Eh…? Do I know you…?" the gardener is just as confused as he is. Then something hits her.

Smiling, she discarded the fan. "Youmu, can you please make me a cup of tea?" she asked the half ghost half human.

"H-Hai." She excused herself to make tea in the kitchen. After waiting for the ghost girl to leave, Yuyuko takes her seat, just right where Youmu sat earlier. She smiled as she looked at the boy opposite of her.

"Yes, we… we have met before. But it seems that you have forgotten." If anything is inside that tone of hers that would be sadness. Naruto doesn't get it, why is this woman speaking like this? He hasn't seen a woman that is similar to her in any way… Yuyuko smiled. "Perhaps this will recover some lost memories."

He watched as she pulls out a small tiny locket from her sleeves. A simple metallic locket colored in gold, nothing too fancy, shaped in an oval and has a chain securing it in place. Is she trying to show him something? She opens the locket to reveal a picture of herself smiling but without the hat on.

Still confused, he asked. "I...I still can't remember anything… sorry." Apologizing, but still confused, Naruto has no idea on what's going on. First, Youmu told him that he was dead and now a woman is telling him that they've met before.

There was a frown on Yuyuko's face. "I see… then please, forget that I've showed you anything." Her smile returned. "Now, the reason as to why you're here is because… well, we've met and I called you here."

Called? "Called? What do you mean?"

Giggling, the ghost princess answered. "I can invite people to Hakugyokurou, and you, Naruto Uzumaki-kun, are a special case."

The boy looked even more confused. "How… so?"

Smiling, Yuyuko said. "Well… a long time ago, a boy no older than ten told me that wishes can come true if one were to make it under a cherry blossom tree. And you know what? It did."

How is that even related?

Continuing, she said. "And so, I wished for the boy to have a good and long life. But then, the boy never comes to visit again. So I waited under that cherry blossom tree, not returning home and never leaving. Waiting for him to come so that we can play and laugh together."

Blinking, the blonde haired male asked. "Is… that boy, me?"

"Fufufu… it took you this far to notice? Yes, that boy was you, Naruto-kun." She said so with a small nod.

"But I don't remember meeting you, nor do I remember of hanging out with somebody under a cherry blossom tree… all I want to know is… why, why am I dead?"

Yuyuko sadly said. "It's… It's complicated. I may not know what has happened in your life, but I can tell that you are not too happy with it." a pause of silence. "You're sad because you are lonely, after all, that's what you said to me."

Again, another thing that he can't recall. He's trying very hard to recall any memories, but it seems that he can't. He can't remember a single flash of thought or memory, no matter how hard he try he can't.

"But I was happy! I have friends, I was acknowledge, and I brought peace! I was… happy." The realization dawned upon him. There's nothing he could do anymore, his time has passed. He did accomplish his dreams and there's nothing more he could do. Tightening his fists, he could only grit his teeth and stare annoyingly at his reflection on the tea. "So… this is it for me?"

Yuyuko nodded. "Yes… and I provide a place for you, instead of going to heaven or hell, you'll be saying here with me." Her bubbly attitude returns, smiling once more.

There's nothing he could do… not any more. He's dead, dead. As in never going to see Konoha, Sakura-chan or even that Uchiha-teme… no more playing with Konohamaru and no more running away from fangirls again. It's… it's… sudden. Hell, he didn't even know the cause of his own death! he's history. He completed his part in life and now he's dead. No more.

This is cruel… for him… this is cruel. But he's thankful for Yuyuko to do this for him. providing a place in her house for him to live. He has a lot to take in, but no use in wallowing over the past.

So, he said.

"Fine… I'll… I'll stay here."

Yuyuko hugged him instantly, pressing her womanly assets on his face. The boy was blown back due to the woman's weight on his face, she hugged him so tight that his face has gone blue. "Yaaay~ Naruto-kun is staying here!"

Funny, he thought that he's going to die… again.

* * *

"Hey Youmu, how you doing?" Naruto has a grin on his face as he asked the girl. The gardener of Hakugyokurou sighed when she felt her peace was disturbed the presence of one male. Not that she finds the guy really annoying, but he'll just come and talk to her when he himself could do something else.

Answering, she answered in her usual stoic monotone like voice. "I'm sharpening my swords, Naruto." That answer of hers is always straightforward and bland, it somehow suites her appearance which is something he finds very normal.

"Hehehe… nothing, just bored… there's nothing to do anymore. I guess I'll go and train in the back." Before he was about to go and do his routine, a question from Youmu stopped him.

"Hah? You train?" even if it's a simple question, the impact was so hard that the blonde nearly fell.

Eyes watering twin waterfall, the ex ninja asked. "Why are you surprised?! Didn't I prove myself enough?" looking at his pitiful and helpless expression is annoying too, not to mention that she hates loud people. "You're so cruel Youmu… Uuu…"

Making a grim expression, the gardener commented. "Don't do that, you're not Remilia." Warning him is like speaking to a rock, he won't listen until he's done it for himself. But there are certain times where he's serious but she has yet to see him being one. Something in her gut told her that seeing a serious Naruto is the last thing that she wants to see.

After quitting on the fake crying, he sat near the gardener to join her by looking at the morning sky of Hakugyokurou. Glancing, a pair of blue eyes, he secretly stares at the girl beside him. if anything, Youmu is like a female version of a less asshole-y Sasuke. She's cold, but there's a sense of loyalty in her. Eyes looking back to where he was looking before, the blonde turned his vision skyward.

"Heh… funny, the clouds here are much more than the ones back when I'm still alive." Muttering to himself, he grinned. Clapping his palms together, he said out loud. "Yosh! I'm going to train again," turning to the Samurai gardener, he asked. "Want to join?"

"No."

"Geh… you're so selfish Youmu…"

Sighing, the ghost girl gave the taller male a look. "I swear that Yuyuko-sama's attitude I slowly rubbing on you, and not that it's a bad thing, but at least try to know when someone is busy." With a final look, the girl continues on sharpening her swords.

Shrugging, he said. "Meh, suit yourself. Just come if you feel like seeing me train."

The blonde walks lazily towards the backyard of the mansion, looking at where he was before, the girl realized that it's about time for her master to have tea. Stopping what she's doing, she stands. Better prepare the tea now…

* * *

**Months later...**

* * *

"Dattebayo! I'll show you not to mess with the great Naruto Uzumaki-sama, Youmu-chan!"

"Hn. Enough with the foolishness. Roukanken!"

Five minutes later…

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" kneeling on the ground, the so called great Naruto Uzumaki-sama is bowing his head towards the gardener who had victoriously emerged as the winner to their duel. His jacket nearly shreds, the man is close to crying when apologizing. He didn't know that Danmaku can hurt like hell, even if he's not what he was before, he never thought that rasengan has gotten so weak that it would vaporized into air when collided with a bullet.

"Hmph, serves you right for taking me lightly." The swordswoman let out a satisfied grunt. She sheaths her blades properly, peeking down on the man, she gazed with an uncanny smirk. "Now, as promised…."

"I WON'T SUBMIT TO A CUTE LITTLE GIR- GAH!"

A hit with the edge of her blade is all that it takes to make him squirm on the ground again, her eyebrow constantly twitching, Youmu was this close on stabbing him. Instead of exploding, she keeps a calm composure. "You promised, Naruto… don't tell me that you'll go back on your word?"

That's it.

"GYAAAAH!" Surprised, the man launched himself from the ground planning to seize the girl up. Youmu was so surprised that she instinctively discards her weapon away and screams like a little girl.

"Kyaaaah!" their fight has turned into a game of chase with Naruto trying to catch Youmu. Laughing like a man on the garden, the male roared with laughter. "Gyahahahaha! You're too naïve little girl, I am a man to rival demons that are way huger than me and mountains! My name will make you drop your knees… SWEATY MANLY ATTACK!" yes, it's not jutsu but it's working too well.

"Kyaaaah! Get away from me you freak, Yuyuko-sama heeeelp!" so she goes on being chased by the man, desperate on not getting hit or hugged by his so called sweaty manly attack. And seriously, he's too sweaty to be even close to her. But soon, their chase turns into a fun one, with both participants laughing as they make jokes about each other.

Before they knew it, it's night already.

"Haaah… that was fun wasn't it Youmu?"

"Fufufu… I guess you could say that…"

Sitting under a tree, the two gazed upon the star filled sky of Hakugyokurou. Though Naruto has never exited Hakugyokurou before, he heard from Youmu that it's peaceful and quiet beautiful out there, ignoring the random Youkai attacks. And Youkais… basically, Youkais are demons like creatures. Some took humanoid forms to be more approachable which is good for him, he's not planning to talk to a mountain sized golem guy or something.

They're sitting side by side, and it's getting colder too. The boy took this chance to open his jacket and offered it to the girl. "Here, take this… it's getting cold here and I'm sure that Yuyuko-san doesn't want her favorite Youmu-chan to get cold, right?" his cheerful grin glowed brighter than the stars themselves. The girl stood frozen shock, then she glowed a pretty pink coloer while accepting the jacket.

"Thanks…" she took it from him, but not wearing it. Still shocked from his act of kindness, the girl can only stare at the male but her mind snapped itself out of trance, taking back her usual expression. "Ahem…" she hid her embarrassment with a cough, something that boy fails to catch.

If one thing Youmu's thankful for, it's that Naruto is a very… very dense person. He's slow to react in certain situation but can be highly efficient in other situations. In fights for example. It's amazing to see a carefree and smile free idiot turning into a hard cold veteran in a blink of an eye, it really is. But her grandfather did say that a man's true face can be hidden beneath another. So… yeah.

"Youmu…"

"Hm?" turning her head slightly, she was addressed by the male. "What is it?"

"Tell me…" it's a first hearing him calling her without the usual honorific, so it caught her utmost attention. "Am I… am I a bother here for you and Yuyuko-san?"

"Eh?" not expecting a question like that, Youmu can't exactly answer instantly. She saw him expressing an honest expression, the kind where doubt and insecurity is present. "What do you mean?"

Rubbing the back of his head, the male gave Youmu an awkward grin. He then spoke. "C'mon, let's be honest here. I'm clearly freeloading, and even if I help around, it's not enough to serve my entire… well, puns aside, lifetime here in this place. And I clearly know that you're not enjoying me he-"

SLAP

What… the… heck…?

The boy was stopped in his ramblings, a hot searing mark of palm print was left on his cheek. Blinking, the man uttered a shock, "Y-Youmu-chan…?" she slapped him? What did he say?

Oh no… her eyes… they're crying. He made her cry? Oh shit, this is bad…

"How could you…?" the girl started. Small amount of tears are pouring down her face, but despite that, she's not making an expression of a person who is upset. She keeps her neutral expression on, but this time accompanied by the presence of her tears. Then, she smiled as if to hurt him even more.

"W-Wait Youmu, I can explain!"

She dashed away, not looking back. The boy could only helplessly look at the direction where his friend had run off to, with guilt piling up. Cursing to himself, he chase for the girl. "Dammit Youmu, wait up!"

* * *

**Later…**

* * *

"Haaah… Haah… Youmu wait!"

Breath ragged, the boy had been chasing the gardener across the huge garden of Hakugyokurou. Running through the fields where thousands of cherry blossom trees are blooming isn't something normal. But then again, he was a ninja. Now catching up to the girl, he's sure that she's close by.

"I can explain! Let me- WOW!" Dodging, he nearly let an invisible gust of wind took him straight on. Let's jus say that Youmu's way more lethal without danmaku, and he'll be surprised to see how quick the girl is with her hands and swords combined. "That nearly got me- GAH stop it already!" dodging yet another bullet, the man snapped angrily.

The girl is just a few feet away, in front, of him. her being pressed to the bark of a cherry blossom tree. Features shadowed by her hair, the gardener and her ghost half are quiet. Naruto gulped hard in this one. approaching slowly, he tried reasoning. "Youmu-chan listen I don't know what I did but I'm sorry… I wasn't- AH!" unlike before, this time the hit actually connects. He's forced back on the ground with a bullet mark on his chest.

Struggling on the ground, he pulls himself back on his feet. Staring at the girl, it looks like his idiocy has gotten the best of him. raising his hands in surrender, he tries to speak again. "Youmu please, I'm sorry! Talk to me… please." He pleaded with the girl. It seems to be working since she lowers her sword, he tried approaching her and it seems that it's going to be a fine ending.

"WHOAH!"

But Youmu launched herself on the man, hugging his form and pinning him on the ground. Startled, he yelped out. "Gah! Youmu wait! I-I can't breathe! Let go!" he struggles but soon stopped.

"Idiot…" a soft muttering. Stopping his struggle to break free, he listened in to what the girl is trying to say. Instead of hearing a direct answer, he was hugged tighter by the girl. "Idiot.. Idiot idiot idiot idiot! I hate you! how can you be so insensitive?! I-I want you here!"

"Eh-Eh? Youmu…?"

"I swear that I'll be nicer to you from now on! I'll never ignore you again, I'll help you train and we'll do chores together! Just don't… Please…" she's sobbing… why? "Please just don't say that..." her hug tightens. "I… I heard about what your childhood was like from Yuyuko-sama… you met her when you were young but you don't remember…" muffled voice is what he's hearing. "I'm sorry… I'm a bad partner- no I'm not your partner from the start- but I'm sorry…"

Why…? Why it's like this? He don't even-

Sobbing, she speaks once more. "Please Naruto… don't ever think like that again. Yuyuko-sama wants you here, and I want you here… so please…" her words are cut short, her sobbing finding itself overcoming her statement. Now crying, the girl used his shoulder to cry her eyes out, not even bothering to cover up on this one.

He didn't know what's wrong, but he just made a girl cry. That's all it is. And for that, he'll hate himself even more.

* * *

**A year later…**

* * *

"Youmu-chan! I'm back!"

"Naruto… welcome back."

Entering the kitchen, the blonde was greeted by the sight of Youmu cooking dinner. She's wearing her usual apron and is currently stirring a soup. It might not look much, but Youmu's soup is as good as ramen. Smiling, he dashed towards the girl surprising her in a hug. "H-Hey! I'm still cooking, watch it!" the troubled girl is hugged from the back by the way taller male, she is no longer holding the ladle she's using before.

"Hehehe! I've got Youmu-chwan all to myself for now… hmm… Youmu-chwan is soooo soft…" he rubbed his sweaty cheeks on hers, feeling the familiar soft texture. The girl gets a little bit embarrassed, but she's even more annoyed. But it turns into downright fury when she felt his hands sneaking on her shoulders down to her arms. "Hehehehe-OW! WHA'T THAT FOR?"

His exclamation was ended when he saw the murderous look on Youmu's face. Her look is different… way different. Eyes are gleaming red, she holds the aura of an Oni instead of a half ghost. Myon's also showing aggression towards the pervert. "No dinner for perverts." That's final.

"Aww… Hey, Youmu-chan, I was just kidding, hey Youmu!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please my cutest, sweetest and ever beautiful Youmu-chwan?"

"…No."

"Sniff…"

Later, he got dinner anyway. But now…

"Are you okay or do you want me to stop?"

"Fwaah… hah… hah… No… Don't stop…"

"Hehehe… okay, sure."

"Hyah!"

Let it be known that Youmu is ticklish in her ears. Cleaning Youmu's ears is like… heaven. He gets to enjoy the cute sounds and expression she's making while he's cleaning her ears. Sometimes, he would playfully blow on her ears just for the sake of seeing her expression. Now having the cute girl in a lap pillow, he's handling the cotton buds pretty well. Then, a playful grin makes it way to his face.

Whispering in an ear's length, he breathes softly on the girl's ears. "Youmu… do you want to continue?"

"Hya! D-D-Don't do that, I'm sensitive there!" the girl is now trying to escape.

"HWOOOH! Youmu-chwan you're so cute! I-I-I-I-I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE!"

"CEASE!"

But his action is stopped.

…

…

…

The sliding door opens to reveal the ghost princess herself. There's an aura of death covering her, which causes the two young'uns to shiver. Then, she raised her head. "YOU WON'T BE DEFILING YOUMU ALONE, NARUTO-KUN!"

"Kyaaah! YUYUKO-SAMA! NARUTO!"

One thing Youmu learned is that living in your master's house with your husband is not a good idea.

* * *

**END of Youmu's route**

_A/N: Well… that's the first route… so, what do you guys think? I know that it's kind of rushed, but I promised that the other routes will be even much longer and has more story values in it. don't worry, I don't planning on abandoning this project. _

_Next route: Remilia Scarlet_


	4. Blood oath

**From the west to the east**

_A/N: Hi, this chapter is the continuation of the first chapter for this series. Why? I thought that it might be an interesting idea to have a butler Naruto working in the SDM. Now, let me say this: every SDM crew route will involve in having an 'employee' Naruto working there. He doesn't have to be a butler, because the author to this story is a very surprising bastard. But in case if there are a few exceptions, it will be mentioned in the Author's note._

_P.S: Oh, I'm the author's brother; my bro gave me permission to write the first few words._

_Here it goes:_

* * *

It's sunny, warm and peaceful. Three words are enough to describe what the scenery is right now outside of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. A boy in his early teens, albeit tall, is standing on the front door to the mansion. Dressed in an outfit that could be considered as formal, his eyes are closed and hands folded nicely across his stomach. A smile is sporting on his young features, and his golden blonde hair makes a nice contrast to the mansion's color.

He seems to be waiting, or just standing there for no obvious reason, which is something highly impossible. His posture is elegant and soft, but there's also hint of readiness and serene peace. After what seems to be hours, he opens a single eye. Taking a peek, he comments. "It's kind of late for her… I was sure that Meiling was the one who accompanied Imouto-sama to take her morning walk."

Blue eyes look skyward, gazing at the shine of the sun with ease. "Hmm… I remember waiting for someone… but I can't remember who, oh well, this is what I get from being old I guess." He chuckles to himself. Shaking his head, he continues his waiting in silence.

The sound of nature, being birds and winds, are what accompanies him this morning. Sakuya is inside tending to the mistress's needs, Koakuma is with Patchouli inside the library and that witch that he met few weeks back hasn't arrive… yet. With nothing to accompany him here, it's lonely yet calm at the same time. A rather unique combination but tranquility beats all sensation. Well, at least in his books.

_(A/N: My part's done here, my bro will continue.)_

When he tries to open his eyes again, he blinks. Then, the smile that forms on his face slowly transforms into shock. His body tries to turn as fast as it can but too late.

The devil is on to him.

"NAAAAAARUUUUUTOOOOO~!"

"Wait! Imouto-sama-! BWUGH!"

Come crashing on him is none other than Flandre Scarlet herself. Her lips are stretched to the widest grin she could muster. Her eyes sparkle as her form went crashing into the other blonde. The two went through the double doors, the entrance, the first hallway and halfway to the second one. skidding, the male was on his back with the little bundle of joy on top of him, hugging his front.

Near unconscious, the man hears another person going inside the house. "Imouto-sama! Oh no- Naruto!" a female cry is loud and clear to his ears, it's Meiling. He can't see her but he knows that she's running for him right now. When near, the gatekeeper tries to pry Flandre off from the male. "Imouto…sama… you're killing him!"

So their little meet and greet session has come to an end, now, let's proceed.

* * *

**Somewhere in the depths of the SDM…**

* * *

She hears the loud sound coming from the mansion's interior and sighs. "They're back aren't they?"

"It seems so, Ojou-sama."

Drinking tea in her large bedroom, Remilia Scarlet nearly drops her head on her table in annoyance. First thing in the morning and she's already hearing noises coming from her sisters and employers. While the vampire is having her little inner despair, the aid takes this chance to pour tea into her mistress's empty cup.

"Sakuya…?"

"Yes?"

"Bring the tea outside, I want to drink in the garden."

"Yes mistress."

The two then exits the room, with Sakuya pushing the tea cart. Walking the red halls of the mansion, the mistress of the house and her maid makes the veranda their destination. They have a small gazebo which will be a perfect place for the tea time.

But, knowing Gensokyo, everything will happen.

"Naruto! RUN! DON'T COME BACK!"

"Hihihihihihihihi! I'll ca~tch you~"

"Imouto-sama! Please stop!"

The eldest vampire to the house face palmed.

* * *

"Here is your tea mistress."

"Psst! Meiling, why is Naruto the one handling Onee-sama?"

"Uhm… I don't know and I think that you need to rephrase your words Imouto-sama…"

Indeed as Flandre has said. Instead of the head maid, it is now the butler who is serving the mistress. Pouring his mistress's favorite red tea, the butler to the house did so with a satisfied smile on his face. After finishing, he withdraws the teapot back. Speaking no word, Remilia takes the tea that he had just filled and take a small sip. Eyes widening, she can't help but ask. "What is this… this is different from my usual tea." She looks at the butler straight in the eye, expecting an answer. The others who listened in are also curious, mainly because this is the first time they've seen Naruto serving Remilia.

The butler smiled sheepishly, losing his elegant posture. "Ahaha… indeed, that tea was a special one from me." Pulling something from his pocket, he brings out a purple vial. "This is violet extract. Adding it with tea is also a nice way to enjoy a better morning."

Smiling slightly, Remilia commented. "Hm. Impressive."

Naruto merely smile.

* * *

**Later…**

* * *

"One… two… three…"

BOOM KREEEESH

"Yo Patche, I'll be helping myself with some nice books- eh?"

Marisa has never expected to face an army of smiling butler when entering the mansion. Earlier, she thought that Meiling's actions were suspicious. But this… an army of smiling blonde butler, about a battalion or two is smiling at her with the same smiles. On their hands, they have what appear to be daggers-Kunais- and it looks like Sakuya is taking her break when Whisker's the one who's greeting her. Making a troubled face, she asked. "Hehehe… Hiya Whiskers, h-how's it hanging around here?"

All butlers speak at the same time. "It's good, what about you Marisa?" it might just be her imagination but she swears that she saw all of their smiles widening if not for a centimeter.

The witch drops down to the ground before replying. Still having that wry smile on her face, she answers. "Me? Oh I'm fine, just been to Reimu's lately nothing to do and bored…" her eyes trail from the many bookshelves inside the library. "Though a book or two could always make my day better… no, make that three, no four."

Smile disappearing, one of the Narutos walk forward and stands in front of the other. This one is no doubt the original, sighing, he dismissed his clones leaving to pop in a fume of smokes. Looking at the witch with a look that says 'explain', Naruto asks. "Okay, but please read it here."

Looking relieved for a second, the witch then bursts when she hears his comment. "What? It's not a library when you don't bring the books home, and besides, what kind of fool reads a book in a library anyway?" trying to look smart, the witch counters with a comment of her own.

But the butler doesn't look convinced. "Then what kind of fool who borrows book and never return them again?"

Marisa actually thinks. "Uhm… I don't know."

A smile

"A dead one." hands glowing, the kunai he's holding glows a cerulean blue color. He doesn't hesitate to launch the blade towards the witch. Marisa's danmaku instincts kicked in and dodged the kunai, barely. One eye widening, he's impressed by the girl's reaction time. Guess her status of being one of the heroines of Gensokyo is not for show.

Looking terrified, the witch shouts. "HEY! You nearly killed me!"

Naruto rolls his eyes. "Yeah, and you're thiiis close from stealing that book." His finger points toward the book that is now resting on the ground jus beside Marisa. His smiling intensifies when he sees her blush. It's kind of nice to see girls getting flustered.

"What?! N-N-NO! I-I wasn't going to steal that book!"

Still, the man rolls his eyes for the second time. "Being a tsundere won't help you in this one, Marisa." He then grins. "Though it's nice seeing a cute girl like you getting flustered for some reason.

And so, that day, Marisa could not stop blushing.

Gritting her teeth, the witch sends a glary blush towards the butler. She calls for her broom and before she jumps on it, she shouts. "I'll get you next time Naruto!" Boom, of she goes into a dust of stars, leaving the unscratched library behind. Foolish little girl, badass Naruto is badass.

Smiling in satisfaction, the blonde butler let a pat on his back for a job well done. Honestly, dealing with Marisa is easy because she somehow resembles him when he's younger. Looking at his watch, it's just about time for lunch and he has to help Sakuya with the preparations. "Well, now that's that…"

He finds his destination to be the kitchen, which means that he has to get ready for either cooking or even carrying some stuff. He has no problem with working in a mansion; after all, this is not the first mansion he's worked on. Taking a steady pace for his walk, the man whistled a small tune as he walks past the few decors of the house. It never ceases to amaze him just to think how incredible this place is. Even after several months of working here, he hasn't got the opportunity to explore the entire house.

The idea of using clones did occur but that'll be weird in some ways. Finishing his thought, he arrived at the kitchen. When entering, he's first to view the soon to be meal for the Scarlets. Meals from bread, cakes and even expensive steaks are available on display. And Sakuya's done with the finishing touches it seems, so much for his want to cook. Entering, he saw the maid noticed him. "Ah, Naruto. You're late."

Smiling sheepishly, he allows a smirk. "Hehe… sorry Sakuya-san, I was busy with the witch."

That convinced the maid. Sighing, she said with a small smile. "That's fine then. Oh, and Naruto?"

Perking up, he asks. "Yeah?"

"Ojou-sama wants to see you."

That causes his brows to rise. Remilia wanting to see him? Well isn't it strange… but since this is a direct order from the mistress herself, there's nothing he can do. "Okay, Sakuya-san."

* * *

**In Remilia's room…**

* * *

"Do you know why I called you here?"

"I'm afraid not mistress…"

"… I see." Seated at her chair, the owner of the mansion stares with a strict meaning towards the butler. After analyzing him, she speaks once more. "It has come to my attention that you are doing your job well. Despite working for only several months, you've shown incredible performance as a butler to the Scarlet Devil Mansion." She paused. "As the mistress to the house, I will need to see your performance even more now."

Raising an eyebrow, he asks. "I take it that it means that I'll be serving to you instead of Imouto-sama?"

Remilia nods, a smirk appearing in place. "Indeed. Unless, you have got a problem with that?" her tone is of pure amusement, no other threat or hidden meaning behind it.

The butler shakes his head. "No, of course not Ojou-sama." He gives her a trademarked smile.

Remilia nods in satisfaction. "Good, you will start by next week and let me tell you, it won't be simple." her scarlet eyes gleam with a hidden intention beneath it. it is obvious that she is just testing her butler, but performance and displays of skills are important things in this household. "Run along now, Flandre will need to see her butler before he serves her sister, no?"

With a wry smile, the boy could only reply. "Hehe… of course Ojou-sama…"

"Good."

"By your leave?"

"Hm."

He disappears in a plum of black feathers. Watching his previous place, the mistress and ageless vampire smirk dangerously. "He's interesting, but how will he fare with me I wonder…?" her head turns for the large painting behind her. The frame is large as her window, and it is obvious that the one in the painting is her and her family that she has right now. "The Scarlets is a proud family after all…"

* * *

**Later, evening…**

* * *

"Are you done preparing the table?" asks a maid who is none other than the perfect maid herself. In her blue and white glory, she is accompanied by the butler in red and black as she and two of the butler's clones push the cart towards the dining table.

The butler, who is walking alongside her, smiles and nods. "Of course, I won't be helping you with this if hadn't." the clones at the back gives out some few chuckles.

Sakuya sighs. If one thing that she knows about the boy is that he's older than her and also a smartass. But, he's a good person. Not even her could be all friendly with the youngest Scarlet in just a few minutes of meeting. It took her around… a month or so to get the little lady to warm up to her. "Naruto…"

The boy's giggling can be followed by his clones behind. Soon, their walk comes to an end when the sight of a familiar double door comes to view. Blue eyes lost its earlier cheerfulness, replaced by a confident and elegant one. his posture seems to have changed too, before he was carefree now it's a little bit tensed.

Opening the door, Sakuya comes in first with her tray followed by the other Narutos. They are greeted by the sight of the remaining Scarlet mansion's members, Remilia, Flandre, Patchouli, Meiling and even Koakuma. Being the two most noticeable employee, sans Meiling who is currently taking a small break, the two butler and maid are required to serve the entire family when supper.

So their carts come to a stop. One by one, the Narutos starts to unveil the content of the tray, showing different variety of foods from sweets to other sorts of main dishes. Steaks, vegetables, corn cobs, pasta… you name it. of course, the cooking was done by Sakuya as well as the garnishing. Holding a plate covered in a silver dome shaped cover. He approaches the eldest vampire who is seated in the middle.

Smiling, he bows in a curt manner and says, "Here you are Ojou-sama," he sets the plate down and opens the tray to reveal a foreign looking pasta dish that is not native to Gensokyo. Just like that, the vampire's lips are stretched to a small amused smile.

"My, your cooking does not disappoint, Sakuya."

"Thank you mistress." The maid replies gratefully.

Opening a single eye, the butler could see Flandre waving up to him motioning him to come over. Smiling wryly, he walks approaching the smallest vampire. When reaching, the blonde haired vampire shows Naruto a folded paper. Eyebrow rising, he cast a questioning look. The smallest vampire giggles and whispers into his ears. "We'll open it together later, don't peek okay?"

"Huh, adorable. Very well." He folds the paper into a smaller fold, pocketing it inside his breast pocket, he pats Flandre's head. "We'll open it together and then I'll see what's this all about, hm?" giving his little mistress a playful smile, the taller blonde did so with absolute cheer and care.

Flandre feels the warmth of his hand as it rests on her head. She giggles when she feels that his hand is stroking the crown of her head, now laughing, she ticklish says. "Hahaha! That tickles!"

The others who are watching the heartwarming scene is either surprised or downright baffled. Thing is, they didn't know that Naruto is so close to Flandre. The most noticeable reaction would be the sister of said girl, if one were to see her expression. The mouth of the vampire is opened slightly in mild shock; the spoon she was holding earlier was back on the table. Realizing the expression she's making, the vampire shook her bearings returning them to normal.

Face slightly flushed, the vampire coughs into her fist. "Ahem." The two who are currently interacting turns to face her. "Shall we eat?" cutting in smoothly, Remilia asks them a question.

Naruto smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his head, the little sister can be seen pouting and saying things like she can't talk with Naruto or something. So stepping back, he let the littlest vampire eat by herself. He rejoins Sakuya again, where the maid gives him a reassuring smile.

"I never knew that you're close with Imouto-sama, Naruto." Sakuya asks in a whispered manner.

The blonde nods while smiling. "Well, I guess that I have an amazing set of skills huh? To tell you the truth, this is not the first time for me to be working for a family."

That fact causes the maid to express her clear interest. "Oh?"

Smiling, he elaborates. "In a place named Italy, I worked for a family known for their rich aristocrats like status. Of course, I didn't get in so easily. But through a few of my contacts, I managed to get in as a young retainer to the family. My master, Lady Veronica La Fazia, was a pure and down to earth kind woman. All of her actions, deeds, even presence alone speak of nothing but chastity and innocence. Every time, she would always help the poor by opening the door to her house and providing them with warm food and wine…"

Continuing, he says in minor nostalgia. "Her smile, attitude and character were discovered by a foreign aristocrat. But he… he is a corrupted one. Pierre Chevalier… a man who thinks with the end of his boot and acts with the tip his tongue. An annoyingly funny fellow, as what I would describe." He chuckles. "But I was just a retainer, my mistress's name and pride is also mine. So he proposed to my mistress, saying that he'll grant her the largest river in Italy… but of course, my mistress knows his true intention and being the only serving male in the family…"

Sakuya's eyes widens in realization.

"I was forced to be her groom."

* * *

"_Haah… did a damn good job in telling lies aren't you?" _

Seeing his reflection, the boy replies mockingly with a smile. "No, of course not… I wasn't lying, it happened after all."

"_The part with the happy ending?"_

"…Yeah, I guess that it was all a lie."

"_Hm. And that little vampire, the little sister, she called you what?"_

His lips thinned out.

"… _I see, sorry."_

"It's fine… I'm not a father after all, I don't want anyone to call me 'papa' for any reason out there."

"_I see…"_

Now left alone, he ties his tie back to its place. Arranging his hair, the mirror provides an excellent use for that. After making sure that his appearance is suitable enough, he smiles. "Okay, now… I suppose it won't hurt for me to take a little stroll. no?" he chuckles at the silly question that he ahs brought upon to himself.

He sighs. "Well, if I'm going to get yelled at, better be prepared for it." the butler smiles reassuringly to himself on the mirror. His lips that have the lingering aftertaste of lies and deceit are projected on the mirror. Eyes glowing with false hope and strife, he adores on how the shine… the shine of deception and wick, how…

Enjoyable.

* * *

Remilia Scarlet's eyes snap opens, feeling a sudden pulse of energy from her house. Being awaken in her bed, she look around the room checking for any difference or the like… and finding none. She stares at the mirror that is hung just across the room to a wall. She rubs her eyes trying to get the sleepiness from her being. She's a vampire dammit.

Getting out of the bed, she wears her pajama robes finding that the air is slightly colder than before. She opens the door to her room, taking a small peek outside, she expects a half lighted hallway but all the candles are out. Is it that chilly here? She soon fully exits her room, closing the door behind. Her vampiric eyes enable her to see in the dark and of course heat sense.

There's nothing here… not even the smallest gust of wind. Yet, it is cold… it is cold enough to make her tighten the straps to her robe. Looking at the hallway that leads to her living room, the vampire decides to take a small night walk. Sakuya and the others are asleep by now, but oh how wrong she is. Walking, she can feel the faintest scent of life coming from the balcony; she figures that it was one of the fairy maids since they are the only ones that are up at this hour.

But no, this is different… this is not a fairy but what is it? so her walking soon turns into flying, where she lets her wings be her guide. Instead of walking up the long stairwell to the balcony, she flies up high to top floor. Landing on the floor of the top floor, it's just another few hallways before she reaches her balcony.

What is she doing? This is… strange, she has never felt this kind of sensation. It feels like her body is moving, walking, on its own. She's in trance. She's lead by something into the balcony… but what is it? her small footsteps take the hallways done by an hour, finally reaching the door to the balcony, she opens.

Her scarlet eyes widen drastically.

"Ah, Ojou-sama?"

It's Naruto. Dressed in his butler attire and looking as well as ever. He was probably looking out to the sky before she comes in, she knows it because he is having his back turned towards her. He then turns to greet his mistress, performing a small act of curtsy by simply giving her a curt bow.

Remilia's scarlet eyes look up at him with a questioni9ng gaze, she then decides to make it known. "What are you doing here late at night?"

He smiles, eyes closed as he did so. "It's a rather ironic statement coming from someone like you, mistress." He replies in a casual manner. Remilia takes note of the carefreeness in his tone, something new for her to experience. While knowing of his attitude from Sakuya, she rarely saw him display it directly in front of her. She knows that he and her sister goes along well, maybe with Meiling, Koakuma, and even Sakuya herself.

He notices her gaze, then smile. "Shall I make tea for you?" he asks politely.

Snapping out of her thinking, she barely hears what he's saying before. "S-Sure…"

He chuckles. Snapping his fingers, a clone appears in plume of smoke. Giving the clone a knowing look, he sees the copy nod before vanishing in a shower of black feathers. After the small and wordless conversation, he walks and readies the table for Remilia to sit on. He arranges the table and a wooden chair that is placed there for tea party. He then offers his hand to Remilia, who gladly accepts. A common act for a butler is to accompany his master or mistress, and he's doing a fine job at it.

He grabs a small lighter from his pocket and lights the candle on the table. Shortly later, the clone arrives with a tea set on a small cart. The original wastes no time in serving the vampire, as it is his job to do so. Pouring the hot tea into her cup, she's enjoying the small break from her sleep. Ever since she came to Gensokyo, she must be getting used on sleeping the nights off.

"Thank you." she thanked the male after he's done with her tea. Sipping the tea, she is basked in the presence of a foreign yet sweet taste invading her mouth. It's soothing and combined with the warm temperature, it's even more relaxing. After a few seconds, she begins to feel an aftertaste in her tongue. A rather bitter yet somehow addicting one. Raising her cup, she takes a small sniff of the aroma. "Let me guess… another tea from your personal menu?"

The original Naruto chuckles as he rubs his head in a sheepish manner. "Indeed, it's a mixture of oolong with some vanilla."

"Hm, intriguing."

The next few minutes are spent with Remilia taking constant sips of her tea, of course, with Naruto serving her. He dismissed his clone earlier, so that leaves the two of them who are still awake in the mansion alone on the balcony. The young descendant of Tepes sighs before saying. "Haah… remind me Naruto, what were you before you decided to work here?"

Raising his head slightly, he answers. "I was a soldier… as well as a few hundred other professional." He says so in a cheek manner.

Shaking her head, the vampire ignores his cheeky reply. "From a soldier to a butler… how is that even possible?" she's obviously not expecting an answer from the male, but to her surprise, he did answer her.

"Actually, this is not the first household I worked for."

Showing a surprised expression, Remilia cannot hide her interest. "Oh really?"

Nodding, he says. "Hundreds of years ago, I served under a Lady Veronica La Fazia. She was also my mistress and master. I served as a retainer to the single family, but being the most beautiful and kind woman she was, she attracted the attention of a childish foreigner. She was a sweetheart that one, always helping others in need and such… she had no other siblings nor were her parents are alive back then. So being the only serving male in the family, I was to be her groom instead of the foreigner." He finishes with a tinge of nostalgia in his voice.

Remilia listens in to his story. She's actually surprised to hear him telling this to her. She also never expect for him to have such a history, and something tells her that it's not even a percent of his life. in reality, he's older than her, he's almost as old as Yukari for Devil's sake. And she's not dumb enough to know what happens afterwards with him and this Veronica person. Her quiet demeanor is a clue for him to continue, much to her interest.

"Yeah… we're united out of desperation. In truth, she has no love for me." His tone is getting sadder. "But the way she acts… she's showing a fake and deceitful affection towards me. Her kind smile was a lie and her words are nothing but wind, it's… a pity to be honest. Later, she eventually died. And knowing of my condition, she said to me on her deathbed. 'Don't forget about me' she said, funny right?" Naruto finishes with a small laugh.

However, Remilia isn't sharing his expression, instead she's expressing great worry and sympathy for him. how could he… he has experienced such a misfortunate and sad life but he's still strong enough to keep smiling like that. Then, form the corner of his eyes, she notices something. "Naruto… your eyes, they're bleeding."

The butler stopped smiling. He reaches a shaky hand towards his cheek, the tip of his pointer nearly jolt when it feels a familiar and cold sensation of blood. Realizing his current state, the butler reaches for something in his pocket and wipes the blood off from his feature, and then he quickly brought the thing he used for wiping off. "Ah… Imouto-sama is going to be upset about this…" unconsciously, he used the paper Flandre has given to him earlier in dinner.

Remilia saw that Flandre has given him such paper, but she never really get to know what it is. So interest peaking, she asks. "What is that?"

Naruto raises the paper. "This? Oh, just something Imouto-sama made for me." He unfolds the paper showing a small bloodstained, from his own blood, picture of three figures. Two are blonde and one has a crude purple coloring for hair. It is obvious as to who are in the drawing. The taller figure is definitely Naruto and the shorter blonde being Flandre and it is so obvious that the short girl with the black wings and purple hair is her. The drawing is done by crayon, so it is quite thick and flimsy.

"Flandre made that?" asks the vampire to her butler.

He nods, giving a rather proud smile. Weird. "She did." His smile widens. "I think it's quite adorable of her to make something like this for me, of course, I'm sure that she has an even better drawing for her sister." There's no denying the cheekiness in his tone.

Remilia casually rolls her eyes. "Haah… I seem to be getting what Sakuya meant by 'Smart and annoyingly sarcastic'."

Chuckling louder, he comments. "I aim to please, mistress."

* * *

**Later that morning…**

* * *

"Naruto~ let's play!" as usual, the blonde butler's job will always be adorably interrupted by the little bundle of joy that is Flandre Scarlet. Jumping on the taller boy, she hugs his front part burying her face to his chest. Then she looks straight at the boy's face. "Hehehe! C'mon, let's play!"

Naruto smiles widely, letting her tighten her hug around him. He replies with stroke to her head and saying. "Yes, yes… let me just finish putting the books first then we can go and play, okay?" putting her down on the ground once more, the blonde butler pats the vampire's head.

"Fufufu! Okies! We'll be playing outside, so don't be late and be reading books, okay?"

"Okay."

So there she goes, flying out of the library door. He shakes his head commenting on how are children these days… then he pauses laughing at how just he commented on himself. He sounded like an old person, on which he clearly is. Sighing, he begins to resume is daily routine on arranging the books on the grand library. Koakuma is dealing with the other section of the library and is currently in the end of it. just twelve more books, what can he say, clones are pretty damn useful.

After a while, he's finally done. "There we go… phew… that actually took longer than I imagined, now, better not keep the kid waiting." He vanishes from the room in flock of black feathers. Then his vision returned with him being outside in the garden of the mansion. The flowers are growing pretty nice here, and the sun is perfect in view.

From the distance, he could hear the sound of a familiar giggling accompanied with several other sounds. So Flandre's not playing alone, or so it seems. Walking to where the activity is active, he's surprised to see Remilia present with Sakuya. The blonde vampire has caught sight of him, and she wastes no time in tackling the butler. But Naruto playfully let her tackle him, bringing both down to the ground.

"Haha! We're playing catch, so… You're it!"

"That's unfair Imouto-sama!"

Remilia returns to the gazebo and decided to only watch the two play. Sakuya smiles slightly as she watches the scene with absolute interest. "They strangely behave well don't they, mistress?"

Muttering bitterly, Remilia replies before sipping her tea. "Too well in fact…" it's embarrassing for her to say this but… she wanted to experience what her sister is experiencing. That sounds very childish but it's just… unavoidable to thought of. From her time, she has never have a servant who is as close as Naruto. While she adores Sakuya, there is a huge different in the two. And ignoring the major age different, she knows that Naruto is more than what he seems to be.

A thousand and three year of living? What other dangerous things or deeds has he done? Who knows?

The perfect term to describe her feeling is…

Jealousy.

**End of Remilia part A**

* * *

_A/N: Hey uh, would like to say a few things. Though in this part Naruto and Remilia does not act much together, more of their advancement in relationship will mostly appear and happen in the next part for Remilia's route. Hmm… and also, how's my brother? Is he still too cherry for be writing Fanfics? So that is all from today, updates will be as long as always due to me having my Cambridge checkpoints next week… or maybe even month, I don't know, I don't pay well attention in class._


	5. Blood oath2

**From the west to the east**

_A/N: Hey ya'll, just want to say that this series is actually a major stress reliever… I always thought that writing will help me in dealing with school and boy did it help._

_Anyway, here it is._

* * *

"Let's see… hm, do I need to change contacts… nah, I'm good." checking one's appearance is an important thing. As they say, the clothes is what makes the man. Dressed in his usual butler attire, the blonde man is checking himself on the mirror in the bathroom. It's just an hour left before he needs to wake up and work, well, never mind the waking up part.

Putting on his tie, he did so with ease. Wearing a tie is not one of his hobbies but it makes him look appropriate in the sight of others, but still he's not one to wear ties whenever he goes. Turning on the tap, he wipes his face with the cold tap water. feeling refreshed, he grins. "Yosh, today I'll try my best." A word of motivation keeps his spirit, he doesn't see why keeping himself motivated is not needed.

Finally done with his uniform, the butler takes a last and final check on the mirror. His hair is arranged in its normal spiky yet formal look, eyes shiny as ever, a nice smile and all in all good. Man, it'll be awesome if he gets to wear this uniform whenever he wants, at least without the tie. Opening the glass cupboard, he grabs a case that is slightly larger than his palm. "There it is, my glasses. I thought I left it somewhere when I was playing with Imouto-sama." He might not need it yet, but it's never wrong to have one just in case. Pun not intended.

Reaching for inside the cupboard again, he pulls out a small notebook and places it inside his breast pocket. Patting it, he smiles before reaching for the door. There's still an hour before he starts his routine, so it's time for a morning cup of coffee. He likes to wake up early in the morning, simply because it helps to re-freshens his body. doing a light exercise of cleaning the shelves in his room helps to start his day in the mansion.

Of course, he's used to these kinds of things. Now outside, he heads for the kitchen to take his morning dose of caffeine. A homemade freshly brewed coffee and milk can't hurt, at least not too much. But really, he needs to lessen the normal intake of coffee he's been taking, too much can hurt after all. Opening the kitchen door, he enters the dimly lit room. Taking a nearby lantern, he used it to light some of the other candles there.

It's about three or so, at least that's what his watch is telling him. Readying the coffee brew, he boils a pot of water in the stove. He prepared a white jug for him to drink from later. Rubbing his eyes, he stifled a small yawn that was threatening to escape his lips. Successes, he shook his head and continuing to brew his coffee. Later, he had a nice warm cup of coffee for him to enjoy.

Taking a seat in one of the tables available, he grabbed yesterday's newspaper since he didn't get the chance to read them. Flipping to pages, he read article from article… he's quite impressed. The reporter or the one who wrote this must have some talent on gathering information. A particular article interests him, causing to focus on it.

"'A new item found in Gensokyo that came from the outside world' ?... well isn't that new. Usually, this Aya person would always write about the witch and shrine maiden… how interesting." After reading the newspaper finish, he folded it in two and proceeded to clean up. His shift began in a few more minutes and Sakuya is probably up right now. A quick wash for the mug and placing the newspaper back on the rack, he's ready to start.

Exiting the kitchen, he proceeded to walk towards the living room. His early morning starts early and patrolling around is also a part of that. Sakuya must be in the other wing of the mansion, since she is nowhere to be found. His guess would be the balcony if not the library. But knowing that the maid can stop time, he got no problem in thinking that she's currently doing some chores that are way tougher than his.

Honestly, it's quite funny knowing that someone possesses powers that are way different than his own. In his home, jutsus and swords solve all conflicts. Of course, debates and political movements are in a different field. Stopping time, destruction of everything, holding the chains of fate… sound amazing and all but it's missing something.

Ah, brute willpower.

Naruto Uzumaki **was** a dangerous man and he himself knows it too damn well.

* * *

"Here is your morning tea mistress." Now waking up, Remilia Scarlet is served by none other than the perfect maid. Making the living room her place, she sat on a chair accompanied by her maid who is serving the tea beside her. She stared at the cup before taking it, taking a sip and setting it down back on the table.

"Thank you Sakuya." Her eyes trailed from the door that leads from the living room to the hallway, thinking about a certain blonde butler. Of course, she's doing it subtly. The presence of males are rare here –heck it's even rare for a male, who can at least defend himself, ends up in Gensokyo. But still… the identity of her newest employee, Naruto Uzumaki, is such a deviant mystery.

Scarlet eyes gazed upon the reddish brown water that is her tea. Speaking, "Sakuya, what is our butler's recent performance?" a constant update from her trusty maid is always accurate. Sakuya's ideals are close to her own, that's one of the reasons why she employed her here in the first place.

The maid made a try on keeping a straight face, but the keyword being try is rather obvious that she failed in doing so. "His performances are still adequate… though he performs well enough to be considered satisfactory in most fields, why?"

Sighing, the vampire dismissed her maid's question by a simple wave. "Nothing. Just wanted to know if he's the right person for m-. "She bit her tongue just in the right moment. She held back a curse from slipping out her mouth, succeeding in doing so. "For… Most of us here, yeah." Hiding the small and faintest blush on her cheeks, she did so by covering it with her cup.

The maid could only stare, confused.

* * *

"Imouto-sama, wake up…" nudging the still sleeping girl, Naruto did so with care. This has become a daily occurrence for him and he doesn't mind doing this. Being the cheerful person he is, he smiled tenderly when Flandre's soft and adorable sleeping face is there all for him to see. She's the one who asked to be wake up for ever since last week, and it's to his pleasure to serve his little mistress.

Nudging her softly once more, he poked her left cheek with his index finger. He let out a small chuckle when he felt her shift slightly under his little act of waking her up. "Imouto-sama, wakey wakey, I have your favorite chocolate lave cake here~" he said in a sing song manner.

At the mentioning of cake, the vampire's ears twitched slightly. Slowly, her eyelids opened revealing a pair of beautiful Scarlet eyes, the presence of sleep is still lingering within those orbs. The youngest Scarlet let out a long yawn, doing so while stretching her small arms causing the butler to smile wider. She used one of her fists to rub her eyes, still feeling a little bit sleepy. Starting the day, she muttered, "Cake…?"

He smiled softly. Rubbing the girl's head, he leaned in forward to tap her forehead with his other finger. "Wash your face first and then we'll get you some cake, okay?"

"Okay… yaaawn~" slowly, he helped her rise from bed and on her own two feet. Holding her hand, he led her to the sink just a few steps away. Turning on the tap, he grabbed a stool and placed it near Flandre's feet allowing her to reach the tap. The little vampire began washing her face to rinse all the sleepiness off, after done she's not feeling sleepy anymore.

Meanwhile, Naruto is preparing Flandre's clothes. It's normally her who chose but she let him do that. Choosing a red and yellow top with a purple skirt, the butler placed them on the bed. He also prepared his mistress's shoes, the ones she normally wears. Shortly later, the vampire is ready to get dressed. He helped her to take her clothes off and wear her newer sets. It took him a while to get Flandre to wear her dress, mainly because the vampire can't hold still. After done, he let her do her own shoes. A quick ribbon tied on the hair, Flandre is now ready to start the day as normal.

"Where is Onee-sama, Naruto?" now accompanied by the butler to the dining room to have her morning breakfast, she asked him a question that she asked almost every day. It's late in the morning, and Patche's probably up along with Koakuma. Meiling is definitely… sleeping on the job right now. "Is she outside?"

The butler paused for a moment to think, recalling. "Hmm…? She's probably in the living room having her tea with Sakuya." Starting to walk again, the two proceeded with their journey to the dining room. He made some clones earlier to prepare the necessary snacks that Flandre normally eats, it'll be a bother if she started to cause a tantrum. Yes, she did that once.

Not long after a few minutes, their walk was soon stopped when a familiar someone appears at the corner of the hallway.

'Ah, Onee-sama!" seeing her sister, the smallest vampire launched forward to embrace her in a hug. But it was stopped by the sister herself who gives her the hand.

"Ah ah… remember, no flying in the hall?" reminding her little sister with one eye opened.

"Ah, right!" realizing her mistake, she dropped to the ground once more. She runs forward to her sister and only for her to receive a pat on the head. Scarlet eyes met their match, shining with absolute admiration and glee. Flandre adores her sister, and she makes no haste in showing it. Her sister is someone that is nice, kind and caring. She knew why her sister locked her down in the basement.

For her own safety.

"Good job Flan." After praising her sister, the older vampire meets the butler's eyes. Realizing that he's being observed, Naruto greets her with a curt bow and smile. Remilia replies with a brief nod of her head. It's a rare sight indeed. She doesn't normally see him with Flandre early in the morning, and it's obvious that he had just waked Flandre up.

Returning to her sister, she said. "Flandre dear, I have a good news for you." as soon as she finishsed saying those words, the little sister perks up in anticipation. Smiling with a hidden gleam, she said. "Next week, we're going to have a party here."

"A party? Really!?" excitement and joy went coursing through Flandre's body. A party? It's a given to Flandre's reaction. In her whole life, she has never been in a party before so hearing the news that one is going to be host here is definitely a refreshing and eye catching one. "Who's going to come? Is it Marisa? Will there also be Reimu? The ice fairy?"

Remilia giggled in an amused manner. "Of course, there will also be Reimu and Marisa, yes even the ice fairy is invited." Patting her sister's head once more, she gives her a reassuring glance. "Don't worry, everything is going to be perfect."

Flandre smiled that day, and even Naruto knew that that smile is the brightest out of all of the smiles she has shown him.

* * *

**Later…**

* * *

Butlers have breaks too. Well, that's also the main reason why they are in a different category than a retainer. Think of a butler as a personal but not private servant. Well, guess Sakuya could be counted as a retainer… since she's basically following Remilia whenever she goes. Tie and vest off, he's taking a small break inside the kitchen. Just a small tea time to himself and today's morning newspaper from the Tengus.

Stirring his teacup, he blows the tea to cool it down for a while. Then he takes a small sip from the cup. Placing the tea back on the table, he resumes his reading shortly after. Eyes squinting, he caught sight of an interesting topic. "Another one…? And the same topic too as the one I've read this morning-" eyes widening, true panic flows down his face. "This thing…?!"

He folds the newspaper in a rushed manner and chugging his tea dry.

"I can't believe **_it_ **would be here…"

* * *

TBC in a newer arc

A/N: Well… I am putting it like this, this is on hold for a short moment since I am… well, bored. Don't worry, I'll continue this when I find my interest back. Of course, this means that I'll be putting another route here.

Oh, as for Samsara, please be a little bit more patient.

Next route: ?


	6. A not so brave ninja in Fantasy

**From the west to the east**

_A/N: So this route took thirty percent of my brain… so, the usual drill, enjoy, review or maybe favorite._

* * *

Starless skies greeted him in the blink of an eye, it's dark that the word 'night' comes first to his mind. The only source of light is probably the shine of the moon, currently in her full form. He blinked twice, trying to grasp hold of the situation… more like condition he's in. He's numb, he can't feel anything. Not his legs, face, arms or even head. He felt… nothing. Only a strong presence of numbness.

In that state, he recalls… he started to recall any form of memories that he could. Thinking hard, all the way back to the depths of his mind, one by one, he gains his memories back… his friends, home, and even name.

Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki.

He's Naruto, a ninja to the leaf village, or to be ninja in that fact. He's still an academy student, studying in his third year. He's the class dropout and is considered to be the class's clown. A small grimace adorned his lips if not for a second. Then, with curious intention, he tried to move his head. And to his delight, it does as what he commanded. So he's laying on a field of grass… so plain and dull, the trees are faraway in the sidelines… about a couple meters from where he's at.

Changing his head's position, he slowly changed the direction he's looking at to the other direction. Still, he's greeted by the same view. Grass and trees. So, seeing that he's no longer feeling numb, he stands to his feet with slight difficulty. His head is screaming headache, something that annoys him clearly. Rubbing the back of his head, he felt something… something wet.

To his horror, he saw the red liquid began to drip from the back of his head. He's injured, but how? Why or who did this? He's somewhere in a place he does not know of, and something tells him that this is not Konoha. The air and atmosphere is… different here. It's colder too, and if he heard Iruka right, Konoha is in summer. He hugged his small frame closer, doing something to spare the warmth from leaving his body.

"It's cold…" a small mutter of an obvious fact escaped his lips. His eyes trailed from the skies back to the ground. He saw nothing, not even stars. And that leaves him with only one thing to do, and that is to search for help. An uneasy feeling rose from the depths of his chest. Finding help… easier said than done, so who? And where is he?

Then a sting of pain strikes him, causing him to clutch his bleeding head in pain. This is bad, he's still bleeding and it looks bad. Looking at the tree lines again, the matter of choosing leaves him in doubt. Is it this way or that way…? This is like a quiz all over again, only this time it'll affect his life. Gulping down hard, the boy said. "It's better than to die here…"

"Eh furball?"

…

"**Shut up brat, just… walk."**

'Furball' muttered irately. But first, the boy is in pain. And he's injured. Like it or not, he can't afford to have the brat bleeding on the way trying to find help. Of course, this doesn't mean that he has to leave everything to his host. Sensing chakra outside of the boy's body, the large Demon Fox raised an eye when he felt no chakra at all.

"**Hmm… interesting, this place isn't Konoha…"**

Running towards the trees, he heard his inner tenant speaking. "What was that?"

The frown returned again. Shifting his place in its jail, he brushed the boy off. **"Nothing brat, just walk."** He could feel the boy shrugging uncaringly, something good for him. Annoyance gone, the demon fox continued on what he's doing earlier. This place lacks in chakra, but that doesn't mean that any other forms of spiritual energy are absent. His large red slitted eyes narrowed when an unfamiliar signature beginning to invade his senses, this place is a lot more dangerous than what it seems…

"**Brat, watch your back in there. This place reeks of death… and impurities."** Warning the boy, he did so with little care.

Naruto rolled his eyes, now he's jumping from tree to trees. "Psh, says the huge ass foxy inside a jail…" unfortunately, or maybe fortunate, his muttering was caught by the fox. The tailed beast merely ignored the boy with a roll of his eyes. Still doing ninja jumping, all he saw are nothing but trees. He's not that dumb… at least not when it comes to survival or practical things. One thing he knew for sure, this place isn't Konoha. How? It just felt… off for some reason.

Normally, the moon would be covered by clouds if not the stars are present but this place don't. in fact, it's quite eerie that the moon is glowing so bright that it's enough to illuminate his path. Thinking, he began to think on what he should do. finding help or civilization is his main priority, without food or water, he's not going to last a month, weeks yes but months, no. But in case if he has to spend the night in the forest, he'll just sleep on trees or something.

But seriously, he needs to get help fast the wound on his head is- touching the place where the wound is at, he's surprised to see t gone. Then looking at his stomach, he smiled. "Aww, what do you know, you do care…" obviously, it's pure mockery. But there's a slight hint of thanks in his tone.

The boy's reaction from his inner tenant was a grunt of annoyance. Shaking his head, the soon to be ninja started to recall once more. This time, deeper. He was… eating ramen with Iruka, and then he remembered going home while walking in the streets. That's about it. No other thing. Clicking his tongue, the boy felt annoyed at himself.

"**Don't be kid, even I don't know where the hell we're at right now."** As if to answer his thought, the fox spoke.

His answer caused the boy to blink, hard. "What do you mean?" he replied to the fox's question with another question.

A grunt of annoyance can be heard deep inside the seal. **"It's just as I've said, we're not in Konoha or the elemental nations for that matter."** If Naruto could predict what that fox is doing, he'll say that it's shrugging it's shoulder. **"But aside from having no clue where the heck we're at right now, we're fine."**

"Really? Then do you know what caused me to get here?"

"**Hm, hell if I know. I was sleeping, and I felt something was wrong. So I woke up and saw you lying on a grass at God knows where." **The fox replied to the boy.

Not the elemental nation? Okay, now he's scared. Elemental nation is a very, very huge place… heck, there's even a nation inside the elemental nation for that fact. Yes, he did listen in class and yes he's not as stupid as anyone thought he would be. So how… how on the nine hells did he ended up in a place where the great and mighty Furball-

"**Fuck you kid."**

Have no idea on whatsoever about? This is bad… and when Naruto Uzumaki said that something is bad, it really is bad. "Guh… well, if that's the case, I have no idea on what the heck should we do right now." Still jumping from trees to trees, the thought of insecurity is slowly rising to the ceiling inside his brain. Not only is he inside a forest, he's also in a place where Konoha is nowhere to be found. Of course, he knows better than to just drop to ground screaming like an Uchiha in his period.

But still… the boy has no idea what to do, aside from sleeping and meeting people of course. The fox took this chance to comment. **"IF there's even somebody here, kid."**

Not helping fox… seriously, the last thing he needed is for the fox to start rambling on 'how the fuck did we get to this mess' and shit. He hates people who are stuck up and has nine meter stick up their rectum. People like that are so… so, how should he call it?

"**Insensitive? Pricky?"**

The later, thank you furball. Yeah, they're so pricky that it comes to the point where he would punch the living shit out of the guy regardless of his status. Of course, this is also the main reason why he and a certain Uchiha did not get along well. He learned something in the academy, yeah he did, and that one thing is to never betray your comrades. But if that Uchiha were to be his teammate… he'll have to say otherwise or even maybe.

Feeling that this is taking way too long, he asked. "Hey furball, sense anything from there?"

Answering the fox replied. **"Surprisingly, I did."**

"Really?" an eyebrow was raised.

"**Yeah, duck."**

"Huh?"

ZWOOOOOOM

"Holy shit I hit a kid! Hey kid, you alright down there?"

…

"Shit, I better take him to Reimu's…"

* * *

Head ringing like a bell that was just recently hit, the young blonde Uzumaki woke up for the second time but this time; he has a ceiling to stare at. Of course, this doesn't stop him from getting annoyed, but he's relieved at the same time. All he remembered was a giant laser of doom hitting him somewhere right in the chest, looking down, the Uzumaki is surprised to see that there's not even a slight scratch aside from the now large patch of nothingness on his clothing. Checking his other body parts, he's quite relieved to see them intact.

"How could you be so dumb?! You hit a kid with a freaking Master Spark! How the fuck do you think, woman?!"

"I don't know, ze! I thought that the kid's a Youkai or something, I didn't know that the guy's human."

"Oh man… this is going to be bad, let's just hope that the kid's parents didn't know that he's gone or something."

Hm, two voices? Well, he's in a civilized place after all. Wincing, he tried to at least lift his body up from the futon. It's surprising at how sore his feet are, considering that he was hit by a giant spark of doom. But nothing to wallow anymore, he's not going to blame somebody… at least not yet. Rubbing the back of his head, he then scratched his chin trying to get rid of the uneasiness in him. He's hearing two female voices outside shouting and arguing like a married couple. That thought made his face scrunched up in uneasiness, he's not in some kind of lesbo bar is he?

Then again… he heard from his senseis that it might not be a bad idea to visit one…

"Then what're you supposed we're gonna do?! Give the kid candy and tell him to go home?!" the first voice boomed in question, definitely asking the other woman.

"Well… yeah, but not only that, I have a mind hypnotize magic at me!" it appears that the culprit, or the one responsible for bringing him here, is trying to defend herself. In a rather poor way he might add. He can lie way better than that.

"Seriously Marisa…" Oho? So the culprit's name is Marisa eh? This is definitely not Konoha… it sounds, how should he say it, foreign?

In the middle of his thinking, the sliding door to the room slides open. There in the moment, he caught sight of a long blonde hair, and another girl with a different hairstyle and clothing. It appears that he's in a place similar to that of a Halloween town he watched in movies. Why? Well, there's a witch girl over here and thin female Santa. Yup, Santa clause.

But knowing his chances, he's not going to survive by calling the other girl 'Santa' nu uh. So he simply let the two come in, as if he's in the position to think like that, and said. "Say uh… know where the bathroom is?" he made a gesture with his head.

The witch and the female Santa blinked in confusion, but the Santa answered. "It's in the back?"

He smiled, saying, "Thanks." He stands up and leaves the room leaving two dumbfounded girl alone in the room thinking on what the heck they just saw. Shortly later, the male returns and took his original position of sitting on the futon, still looking at the girls.

A long awkward silence accompanies the three occupants of the room; all of them did nothing other than staring at each other's face. But soon, the silence was broken by the girl in red and white. She makes a raised hand gesture, almost as if she's asking a question. "So, how about we talk at the living room?"

Well what do you know, she is asking something… the blonde male grinned and said. "Well whatever you say, dattebayo."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you are a ninja or a ninja in training to be exact, and you suddenly found yourself awake inside the forest, you try to find people and a giant laser of doom hit you straight in the gut?"

"Couldn't have been more perfect, Sant- I mean Miko-san." The boy nodded showing affirmative. Eyes trailing secretly to the other girl, he has to say that she's not that bad looking. Nice eyes, hair and face… definitely better than a certain Haruno back in his place. The Miko is not bad either, but something tells him that he shouldn't be all too friendly with her.

"Yeah, so… do you know what brought you here?" the Miko of the shrine asked the boy. She tapped her forehead and head, saying. "Do you remember blonde hair, purple dress, silly cap, a narcissistic attitude, old but strangely young looking thing?"

Giving the shrine maiden a similar stare, he asked. "Do you remember seeing a huge ass sword and mask with me?"

Thinking the question seriously, she said. "Uh, no…?"

The boy shrugged his shoulder. "There you have it." he sips his tea again. Normally, he doesn't drink tea but it's nice once in a while, maybe he should start learning on how to make one…

"**Like that'll make you any good…"**

"Watch it Fox." He said, out loud for that matter. Realizing, he noticed that the two girls have a rather confused expression on their faces, something rather expected. Smiling sheepishly, he said. "Sorry, I was talking to my… buddy here." He tapped his stomach as he sets the tea back on the table.

The shrine maiden, to his annoyance, looks at the witch. "Are you sure you didn't do any other thing other than just Master Sparking him?"

The witch, who was drinking her tea, nearly spits the content of the liquid of the mouth- Oh… she did it anyway. And of course, being seated in front of her, the blonde boy is the victim to get tea'd first thing in the night. "Of course I didn't, who do you think am I? Yuuka?"

The shrine maiden shrugged her friend off as if it's a mere thing, sadly, it is. Looking at the boy again, she gave him a look that spoke nothing but absolute ignorance. "So, what're you going to do now?" she then continued. "Aren't your parents worried about you being out here?"

That's his part to play his role, and that is to be the loudest of all. "Hah! They would… at least when they're not buried six feet deep underground." He crossed his arm and nodded. Sadly for him, the miko does not share the same expression as he is. "They would, as in a maybe… Who knows what kind of people they're when they're still alive?"

Great, now she felt bad… good job kid. Coughing, the shrine maiden spoke again. "Ahem, then what're you going to do now?"

The boy shrugged, and looked down on his torso. "So what do you think Fox? Do you have any idea on how the hell do we get home?"

"**Shut up brat… I'm thinking, sheesh…"** the fox shook his head in mild irritation. Seriously, he's not going to last a day with this brat in a forest. Disregarding his earlier thoughts, the fox began to get serious and thinking. If this is a dimensional travel… then he knew nothing of it, at least not anymore. **"Ask the Miko girl, if she has any brush and ink…? And let's just hope that your penmanship doesn't suck ass."**

Twitching in annoyance, he muttered. "I know my Kanji you overgrown furball…" receiving only a nod in response from inside the seal, he decided to go along with the fox's idea. Then looking at the shrine maiden, he asked her. "Hey Uh… Reimu-san was it?"

"Yeah?" replied the miko.

"Do you have any brush and ink? Or maybe even paper for that matter? Fuzzy here wants to try something out for awhile, don't worry it won't go boom… maybe." He said in a not so reassuring manner. The witch grew confused, something that goes boom?

Looking suspiciously at the boy, Reimu asked. "What're you…?" but she was cut off by the boy.

"Don't worry, I'll build this shrine back to ground if this place goes boom, something that might happen. But other than that, don't worry the fox's a nice bastard, he might be nice, but he's still a bastard."

"Then why did you trust him?"

The boy's face froze, almost as if a certain maid has stopped time for a brief second. Reimu and Marisa caught notice of this but decided not to comment. Smiling with pure bravado, the boy shrugged. "Let's just say that help comes in different forms shall we?"

He's hiding something, but whatever it is, both Reimu and Marisa know that it's private. So deciding not to pry, the Miko thought that it's best to get what the boy wants. "Wait here… and I'll kick your butt with my Gohei if you dare to steal my cup Marisa." A last warning to the witch slash thief, the miko leaves the living room.

Looking curiously at the witch, he gave her a look that the witch can suspect in almost an instant. Looking in devious resentment, the girl made an effort to defend herself. "Hey, I did not steal. I return things when I'm dead; I don't see stealing in that part…"

Muttering bitterly, he decided to comment. "And they say I'm dumb."

"What was that?"

"I said thank you for shooting a giant spark of doom and sending me here, my lady and let me be your humble servant~" of course, there's nothing other than pure sarcasm in that tone of his. Giving the witch a flat stare, he asks again. "Really though, what the fuck was that?"

Marisa caught what the boy meant. "Oh, you meant Master Spark? That's a danmaku, but it's so awesome that only I could do Master Spark." she's definitely bragging there.

Flatly speaking, he said. "Somehow I'm not sure about that."

Of course, his comment was ignored. Continuing on her explanation, she grabs a small octagonal shape thing out of her pocket. Naruto found himself staring at the foreign item. "This is a Hakkero, this baby here is what cause Master Spark to happen. Of course and magic from me, ze." She has this smile that strangely made him remember something… or someone for that fact.

"Isn't that cool? Wish we had this magic thing at home…" he grumbled. "All we get are complicated things like chakra control and other stuffs. I want to shoot lasers too dammit!" the boy began to get angry for no reasons.

The witch watching this could only express her emotion through a drop of sweat. "So you're an ordinary kid?"

Naruto paused from his grumbling and looked at the witch weirdly. Then that look of his turned into pure pride. "Miss Witch-whose name I didn't recall, I, Naruto Uzumaki, am no considered to be ordinary by all means." He shows a false prideful sneer on his face. "I am the Future Hokage, a very strong person from where I came from, and am the best academy student."

"**Lies."**

"Something tells me that I have to agree with someone."

"…Fuck ya'll"

So a while later, the miko returns with a small box that she's carrying. The girl who's no oider looking than fifteen sets the materials on the table, and wiping a sweat that has been growing on her forehead. "There, anything else?"

Naruto simply waved his hand. "Nah, the fox says this is good." he picked up an ink container and a brush, examining them. "You're not that fond of writing with ink do you, Reimu-san?"

The girl shrugged. "Hey, it's troublesome in doing something troublesome."

The blonde male paused. "Hm, nice logic."

"Thank you."

Marisa watched the two with a seriously confused expression. "I am doubting on whether the two of you are related or not."

"We aren't." the miko and boy spoke out at once.

"Haah…" it's not use in trying to continue. So she saw the boy fiddling with the ink and brushes, it's as if he's examining the right tool for the job. From the way he's looking, it's probably safe to say that he's done this before. And a lot to be exact.

Tinkering with inks and brushes is actually a hobby of his. While not active in class and studies, he do love reading and learning about fuuinjutsu. Basically, he's only going to learn the things that interest him. but never mind his attitude. He's pretty skilled and is currently planning on developing that field. Why Fuuinjutsu? Let's just say that the library in Konoha is way too open. Seriously, who lets academy students enter the fuuinjutsu section anyways?

So he did read a book and decided to perform some test runs. Of course, the first isn't always the best. The first couple of tries result in the harming of himself, his apartment and his plants. Yup, his plants. Since he's just dumb in reading, it took him nearly a year on trying to make simple explosive tags. But boy did it pay off. Not only exploding, he can make them explode and burst in colors… oh there were so many pink Hyugas back then.

Now back to what he's doing. He's just examining the tools for work, something simple really. Choosing the right size of the brush, the correct type of ink and possibly paper… it's all important. One can't simply make cake without flour and the right utensils, right? So carefully picking his brush of choice, he goes with a small but not as big as the others, as for the ink, a traditional black ink will do.

"There, these will do.' he grinned. Opening the cap to the ink, he sniffed its content and act of which the two girls find weird. Who sniffed an ink bottle anyway? Coating his pointer and thumb in saliva, he rubbed it in the brush just to get it rolling with the ink. Now finally, he dipped the end of the brush inside the ink.

"The first stroke is always the easiest…" muttering to himself, he's actually being told by the fox on what to do.

"**Draw the outer lines in a spiral on the paper, it must not be too big or too small. Second, draw the kanji for nine right in the middle of the spiral. And around the spiral write the word 'summon' in Hiragana."** The fox instructed the boy in a lazy manner.

At that last point, the boy's face scrunched up in confusion. "Okay… Hiragana? What are those again?"

The fox facepalmed. **"Haah… you know? o? ka ki ku ke ko?"** he can't belief that he's teaching the brat simple syllables.

"Oh… those… okay, so summon… there." Done. He's done. Now the seal looks official now what to do next…

"What're you making anyway?" being curious all this time, it's time for the shrine maiden to ask. She's leaning closer to the paper he'd written on earlier. Her face, seeing something foreign to her, scrunched up in confusion. "What's this?"

The witch is curious too, similar to the shrine maiden. Her face made the same expression as Reimu's when she saw the seal. "Yeah, what's this thing? I've never seen anything like this before…"

Naruto shrugged. "This is a seal. Or tags. Basically, these…" he points out to the outer lines that are the style and border for the seal. "Are the main recipes on making seals. See the characters written? Let's say I want to create something that goes boom, so I'll just simply write '爆' and then add a little bit of chakra and it'll go boom. Of course, I'm not looking on seeing one explode. This however, will… eh… uh…"

Reimu raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

The blonde soon to be ninja shook his head. "I uh… to be honest, I'm not familiar with this kind of seal either but-" his talking was interrupted from someone inside.

"**Try swiping some of your blood into the seal, and if it works close your eyes." **The fox said begrudgingly.

Seeing the silent expression in his face, Reimu asked. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing. Ahem, anyway, the fox wants me to do this…" he raised his thumb to his lip and bit on it enough to let out blood. Then he swipes the bleeding thumb to the spiral in the seal.

"**Follow after me. Snake, boar, dog, tiger, monkey, hare…"**

His expression changed from carefree to serious. When the fox instructed him, he followed in sync timing. "Snake, boar, dog, tiger, monkey, hare…" the black ink glows red, something that startles all three people in the room. The shine is so bright that it managed to illuminate the dim room completely. Reimu and Marisa and Naruto are forced to cover their eyes from the bright light that is emitted from the seal, they do so with an alarmed mind.

"What the heck you're doing?!"

"I don't know!"

"What?!"

Then, in just the blink of an eye, the light vanished. All three people stood in the midst of silence. Then they slowly open their eyes, being greeted by the sight of red and tails…

Wait, tails?

It grinned. **"What's up humans, I am the Kyuubi no Yoko."**

Naruto only had one thing to say. "Awe fuckbutts."

* * *

**Three days later…**

* * *

In the mid morning, Naruto and a certain magical magician girl are already awake. But that doesn't mean that he has to like it. One thing to know about him, is that he's a heavy sleeper. He always woke up late and everyday for that matter. The boy let out a small yawn, asking the witch. "So who's this Patchouli person?"

Oh, did he say anything about riding on top of a flying broom? If not, then he's riding on top of a flying broom. The witch, who is of course steering or should he say… handling the broom, looked back and gave him a familiar grin. "She's the magician or librarian in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Just wait till ya get there, she'll have a lot of books to share."

Naruto merely gave her a flat look. "And by share you mean unconditionally giving someone their possessions, right? And to you of course."

The witch made a mock hurtful expression. "You wound me so kid, I ain't stealing, I'm just borrowing until the day I die. They can have all their goods back at my house, they're in perfect shape after all." She said so without the slightest bit of shame.

Naruto rolled his eyes and said. "Says the girl who has a dumpster of a house. I mean I know that my room, back in my place, is messy but your house is like the local dumpster to society. And I even sleep near a pile of stinky laundry for God's sake!"

He's been living with this witch right here for the last three days, and aside from messy housing, uneasiness and maximum privacy invasion that is his sleeping face, he got nothing else to lose or say in that matter.

The fox decided to comment on this one right here. **"Really? You say that this girl is messy? Says the guy who actually lived in a dumpster for a house, and let me tell you kid, if anything resembles this witch here is you." **

The boy look offended at that so called compliment. _'So you're trying to say that I 'borrow' things from people and give them their stuffs back when the day I die?'_

"**No, I'm saying that both of your and the witch's idiocy match like a needle in a haystack."**

"Psh, stupid fox…" the fox ignored the kid and returned to his sleeping. The witch caught what the boy's been muttering, and she can say that he's talking to this Kyuubi person. She knows what this Kyuubi thing of person is. Basically, when summoned, this giant big fox of doom is only a plushy sized kit with nine red tails and a big attitude.

"So what're you and Kyuubi gonna do when we get to Patche's?" asked the witch to the boy.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder, answering to the witch's question. "Honestly, I don't know bit. The Fox said that we can return home but only if there's chakra around."

"Remind me… what the heck is chakra again?"

The boy sighed. He's obviously getting smarter as soon as he started explaining things to his female witch counterpart. "Basically, it's ninja magic. Except that it's harder to control. And don't ask me on how chakra is formed, I'm more of a practical person."

Marisa instead said. "Nah, I'm good. Not much of a textbook person either."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "But you're going to a library right now?"

The witch snorted, she turns and looked at the boy. "Who says that you can only read in a library? When you're me, you can not only read, but also read it out loud without having anyone to shh you out."

"And let me guess, even if they did, you'd Spark them?" he asked without the slightest intention.

"You're learning fast, it's how we do it in Gensokyo." Nodding sophisticatedly, she smiled.

And so ends their conversation, why? Because they're approaching something red… and big. No, it's not a fire truck and no, it's not a freaking fire station and, no, it's not the furball having its period.

"**Fuck you brat."**

He's talking about this huge ass, gigantic and humongous mansion colored in red. And is that a clock tower? He thought that only landmarks has those… and not only that, he noticed that he's currently flying on top of a huge as lake near a huge ass mansion… wow... as if this place couldn't get any more beautiful…

It took him three second to realize that the witch is about to land, so he just fasten himself closer to the witch's back by hugging her. Of course, this action caused a reaction from the witch. "W-What the heck you're doing ze!?"

"Oh pwease hold me, I'm scawed Onee-chwan~" the boy is saying that with a grin on his face.

That just made the witch's face even redder, something that he enjoys. "S-Shut up kid…" is that a blush that he sees? Oh indeed it is…

Soon later, they landed near the gates of the mansion. Getting off the broom, the boy looked around for a moment just to see the scenery. Needless to say, he's finding Gensokyo a nice place to live in. Beautiful place, nice scenery, the warm and friendly atmosphere… it's better than Konoha in some ways. Never, never in his whole life had he visited a place where the presence of nature is so strong… it's almost ridiculous.

"Psh, get here kid can't have you separated in this place." The witch grabbed her floating broom and tapped it on the ground. "There's some creepy youkais out here, and Reimu will kill me if one were to steal you…"

Naruto rolled a set of blue eye. "You're speaking as if you're my father who's concerned about me and my mother…" that caused a small tick mark to appear on the witch's forehead. "And Youkais? They're demon like or monster like creatures right?"

Marisa shrugged. "Well yeah, but some looks like human though. In fact, you're about to see one right now." She walked motioning him to follow. The boy blinked at that little statement and she said. See one, a youkai? Well, there's always a first time for everything after all.

Not long after a small walk to the mansion's wall, he could see a large gate that is nearly as tall as the size of a small house. He's at awe upon seeing that such design exists… imagining himself living in a place like this; he won't be sleeping on the street again that's for sure. But something caught his eye, or someone for that matter. Eyes squinted; he focused his vision on the tall girl wearing green apparel who is… sleeping… while standing.

Marisa said that they're going to meet a Youkai here… don't tell him… "Hey Marisa, is she… that girl over there…?"

"Yup, China's one alright." The witch nodded. She walked closer with the boy in tow, and without waiting for the boy to comment on how she called the gatekeeper's name, she cups her hands to her mouth and shouts. "CHIIIIIINAAAA!"

Nothing happened. Naruto braced for something to happen but no, nothing happened. Then, he started to feel the ground shaking… almost as if a small earthquake is happening right now. His eyes landed on the girl in green, she's still in her sleeping posture but something tells him that she's not asleep anymore.

To the boy's surprise and mild fear, he saw the girl disappearing from her spot and reappearing on the sky with her arms stretched out and this angry look on her face. She's like the next demon lord in some stories that he'd read; only this time, she's way prettier. "I AM NOT CHIIINAAA!"

Naruto raised his hand. "What's a China?"

Dammit kid.

But his question goes unheard. The word 'China' seemed to have agitated the green girl even more, since she's pulling out a card from her sleeves. Naruto raised an eyebrow, she's not going to use danmaku is she? He learned from Marisa that danmaku is like a way of battling here, even the gods here obeys the rules. Still curious, he focused on the scene in front of him. it looks like Marisa joined her on the skies, seeing that she's riding her broom.

"**Colorful Sign: Extreme Color Typhoon!"**

"Oh my gawd…"

OMG indeed… he had never seen something like this before. The colors… the prisms… the shards… and the colors… it's like dodging a rain of rainbows that's coming at you on full speed. He didn't care if his mouth is hanging open right now; he had the right to do so. All of those… people here DOES this in order to settle their problem? World's gone mad he says. Then again, this is Gensokyo… but seriously, how do one dodge a, basically, rain that'll physically hurt him when touched?

Quickly, his eyes landed on Marisa who, to his bewilderment, merely sat there on her broom as if it's Saturday morning. He's going to shout for her to jump or maybe fly higher, but he saw her pull out a familiar looking hakkero from her pocket. She raised and pointed the thing at the gatekeeper and said.

"Love Sign: Master Spark."

Meiling's hateful look turned a ninety degree turn. "Oh dangit."

BZZZZZZZT

In his life… Naruto has never seen something so…

Beautifully terrifying.

* * *

**End of part one to this mystery route.**

_A/N: Heya, I decided to end it here. Why? It's because I want to try what it feels like to do a cliffhanger… and to tell you the truth, it's not nice. So this'll be the last and first time I'll make a cliffy in my stories and even if I did make one in future uploads, I'll have a solid reason and excuse for that. So yeah, this route is waaay better than the previous ones, why? It's because I've finally got a motivation to do it coughnewcompcough so… yeah, this route will feature a mystery girl._

_Who is she? What is she? She could be anyone. From Cirno to Yuugi you'll see!_

_Anyway, review and send me suggestions or comments!_


	7. A not so brave ninja in Fantasy2

**From the west to the east**

* * *

"Uh… I think she had enough already, Marisa…"

He nudge the fallen and twitching woman with a pitied stare, it's truly amazing that she's still in one piece after seeing her getting hit straight in the body with Master Spark… something tells him that she's used to it already. If that's the case, then it's so sad.

The witch, who's currently grinning like an academy student who'll have her ninja career, let out a prideful snort. "Hmph, had enough? She last longer than this, normally. I wonder what made China to be like this today?" she hummed in thought. "I think Sakuya's overworking her…"

Meiling, who's beaten in both pride and skills, managed to raise a shaky hand in the midst of her pain and aches. "I-…I am not-"

"Yeah anyway, can we go in now?" Naruto heard someone talking before… weird that he can't figure out who is it. And he's asking the witch by the way. "And are you sure that we'll be fine entering this mansion? I mean you did beat the gatekeeper and all but…"

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Nice one Meiling.

Marisa shrugged and gave him a huge grin. She waved the boy's doubt by saying. "Kid, remember what did I tell you about the rules here in Gensokyo?"

Raising an eyebrow, he answered. "All things are solved through the use of spell card battle?"

She motioned for the boy. "Aaand…?"

"Losers are… losers?"

"Bingo." She nodded. "When someone lost, the only thing they could do is to just suck it up."

This girl is really proud… shaking his head; Naruto could only bear with the logic that he has faced right now. "Haah… just let's get this over with. The sooner we're done with this mansion, the sooner I can sleep better tonight."

The two blondes left the gate and a fallen Meiling behind; it's now just a walk inside the devil's lair to get the treasure. By lair, they meant the mansion and by treasure they meant things that'll be useful for their enjoyment. So Naruto's view of Gensokyo has gotten much better after the first few days. In honesty, he seemed to be enjoying this place more than he enjoys his own home. It's kind of wrong for him to say that but it's what he's feeling right now.

So far, Gensokyo is peaceful. The past few days in Marisa's house are mostly spent in doing treasure hunts, fairy shooting and little misadventures somewhere in the Forest of Magic. It was an interesting day, especially when that time where he got to meet this particular fairy who's a freaking idiot.

"**Coughthesamecough"**

… Ignoring that, he's really interested in what he's going to do now. Marisa said nothing about the owner or mistress of this house, not a single speck of dirt. But she promised that he'll react differently, which caused him to get even more edgy. Is this owner, or Remilia, person a bad character? Is she like a certain prick back home? Is she old? Never mind the later, almost everyone in Gensokyo is old and he learned that the hard way... seriously just how old are turtles anyway?

The boy sighed, something that Marisa caught. From the matter of view, she says that he's thinking hard about something. What is that something? She doesn't know. But it's best not to pry when an outsider is spirited away here. She can't imagine what it's like to be on their shoes, and by 'they' she meant outsiders. It's just… unthinkable. What if they have families out there who still care for them?

But after hearing Naruto's statues of being an orphan, she somehow felt even more understanding. He had no family to return to and he's alone in a place he had known nothing of. If something's playing game, it has to be someone up there and a certain thing that starts with the letter F. Deep inside, she kind of knew that Naruto's not a person who likes to be pitied. But still… it's tough watching a kid like him to be so far away from home.

"What're you staring at?" the witch's reaction is at an instant. She was caught staring at the kid, and she, herself, didn't know that she's been staring at the boy. Crossing his arms, he gave the witch a confused stare. It's not an annoyed nor is it an irritated one, it's just a pure and honest confusion. Almost blushing, the witch hides her embarrassment by looking forward again.

"Nah, just thinking that's all." The boy's not buying that. She's clearly staring at him. For what reason? He didn't know and don't want to find out. The front yard is actually big; it's huge for that matter. It's probably perfect. There are a large number of roses and orchids planted just by the sidelines, the shrubs are growing a healthy green color and the trees are way off towards the far corner. Probably for decoration purpose. But the view… it's almost as if he's looking straight into a very excellent painting. It's ridiculous.

There're a couple of ponds here and there, and it's amazing to see that the waters are so clear. He could see some fishes swimming about. Like an entranced hobo, the Uzumaki's eyes wandered from the garden scenery to the clock tower that stood tall and rectangle-like. Eyes squinted; he swore that he saw someone standing just on top of the tower. And are those wings that he saw? Repeatedly blinking his eyes, he shook his delusion in the third blink of an eye.

He's tired that's for sure…

After the short walk on the courtyard, the witch and the boy finally reached the front huge double door that no doubt leads into the mansion. He felt himself gulping down air, hard. He's nervous for some reason. But don't know why, maybe he's not in his days right now. Sensing its host's anxiety, the fox made his opinion known. **"Just why on earth are you nervous? Grow a tail, and just go in already."**

'Easy for you to say you fuzzball… this place is downright creepy on the inside, and who knows what kind of person lived in a mansion as large as this.' He's getting the vibrations, and he's still standing on the front door.

Without further ado, the witch finally opened the door. She's doing it so casually that the thought of her having the chance of robbing this place blind comes to his mind. Following the witch, he entered the mansion. The interior isn't so bad… but that vibe is still there. Marisa's going for the hallway already? Wow, she has been here after all. Not that he doubts the witch or anything but something tells him that if he gets into whatsoever business that the witch's have with the owner of this place, he'll get killed in the most gruesome ways possible.

The fox rolled its eyes. **"Like I'll let that happen. Remember, you die, I die?"**

'Yeah yeah… but it's still a bad idea though, coming here… anyway, you sense something down there?' Kyuubi's been telling him that he needs chakra to send them back to Konoha or the Elemental nation for that fact. This place reeks of anything other than chakra, almost like chakra is a foreign substance here. But if there's something here, it's powerful. Scary and powerful.

"**Aside from the sheer magical power this place is radiating? No."**

Naruto did a double take. 'Wait, you can sense magic?'

The fox rolled its eyes. **"I am a being of chakra brat. When we're here for the first two days, I can easily adapt and familiarize what this magic is. It's like chakra, or should I say me, but a little bit less complex."**

It appears that this hallway is too long. He hated it when he's supposed to wait and do nothing. Naruto Uzumaki is not person who likes to wait, people. Let that message be known. But still, he's got to walk and it's better than running into something bad in this freaky ass mansion. And since the witch is familiar with this place, it's better to stick close to her other than himself.

Their walk has finally come to an end when another huge door, just like the rest, comes to their view. Marisa casually opened the door, revealing…

"Oh… my… gawd…" Naruto gasped out.

Marisa smiled, as if she's the one who owned the place. "Uhm… awesome right?"

"So… so many… SO MANY BOOKS!"

Let it be said that Naruto's trauma over books are increasing.

* * *

"I can't believe that you're getting sick of books!"

"…Ugh… says the girl who prefers practical things…"

Sarcasm is intended.

In his life, he has never been into a library that is this huge. Well, mainly because he avoids such places. Books here, there… there's book everywhere! It's like this place is the catalog of the world, just what kind of library has a twelve storey bookshelves anyway? It's ridiculous. Groaning, he feels bored already. Every time he tried to look up, his eyes will go sore because of the books. And he's not even reading them.

"Ugh… Marisa, can we find this Patchouli person and leave? I swear that I'm losing vitality at the moment I entered this place…" the witch's reply is a silent one. she is checking on the bookshelves, probably 'borrowing' some of the books. He's got huge problems with literature. No matter what kind it is, math, science, geography, and even training manuals, he'll get sick by the time he read the introduction letter.

"Wait for a while kid… just wait and maybe you'll get something useful from here or Patche." The boy made a silent gesture by mocking her words, he chose to just let the witch do whatever she's doing and the sooner she finished the sooner they'll leave. His eyes wandered from the floor that is covered by a red carpet up to the dark red ceiling. This place has contrast issues. This place is sure is big… it's even larger than the Hokage Office combined with the hospital back in Konoha. Imagine the time they'd took to build place…

Not that he has a problem with it but it's getting even… darker here. Not the view or his view mind you, but the aura and feeling this place is radiating. He knew a couple of thing about his tenant and one of them is that the fox's is sensitive to negative or killing intent. While he's not detecting and killing intent or negativity around here, the air is thick with the atmosphere of dread and eeriness.

He hates scary things. He hates it a lot. Why? It's… well, he doesn't know why but it's just scary. Kyuubi peeked through one eye, and commented. **"It's in your human nature to fear the unknown. See me for example. When the first time I make my appearance in your pathetic village, I could see countless men wetting their pants in the blink of an eye. They're so pitiful, you humans."**

Replying with a flat look, he commented mentally. 'Gee, thanks furball. It's seems like I'm learning a lot from you every time you speak.' He heard an inner snort. 'But really though… I've been meaning to ask, what… what does it feels like to be not able to, well, not to be able to feel fear?'

The fox was silent. Naruto noticed this, this is the first time the fox has grown silent from one of his questions. Normally he would reply with such sarcasm or even half assed replies, but now it's silent. To the boy's attention, the fox finally spoke**. "Who said that I'm not able to feel fear? Even demons have fears kid, remember that. And if there's something scarier than us 'demons'…"**

The Kyuubi said in a cold tone. **"It's you, humans."**

…

Naruto didn't know why… why his eyes landed on Marisa when the Fox finished speaking. He knows that she's human, along with Reimu. But for a human like Marisa, who the fox said could be his exact carbon copy in opposite gender, to be able to defeat a being that is higher than her, a youkai, it's amazing. He's not jealous. No he's not. He's… he's just incredulous. Look at him. Still thirteen year of age, not yet a ninja, but he's already talking to the fox like second head.

Amazing isn't it? People said that he's just a deadlast. A failure. But can a failure talk to mountain sized huge fox of doom without pissing his pants? Hah, there's the laugh. His fists tightened unconsciously. And see people like that Uchiha… people would kiss the ground that he walked at without hesitation, it's annoying seeing that. Just, why?

Why do some people get to be genius? Why is there a genius in the first place? He always believed that great power can only be achieved through hard work… some are even achieved to sacrifice.

Kyuubi.

He never asked to be the host of the nine tailed demon fox. He never asked to be ostracized or being treated as a pariah. He never asked to carry such a heavy burden on his shoulder. But he still has to admit, having a fox that could destroy mountains, cause tsunamis, and make deadly winds in the swing of its tail at your disposal is a pretty damn awesome thing.

The thing is, even if he's born through sacrifice, even if he has to build his way from ground to up, Naruto Uzumaki won't ever let up. He won't. Because the time when Naruto Uzumaki lets up, it's the time where he'll throw away his dignity and pride.

"There… all done." Snapped out of his inner thoughts, the boy saw the witch carrying a large sack filled with freshly stolen loots. She has a satisfied look on her face, a look that a customer would have when they got what they wanted. "Hey, let's go and meet Patche now, she might know on how to send you back."

Sighing loudly, he followed the witch. "Yeah…I guess you're right. So… where is she?"

His question is answered.

"Right here."

By another woman.

He turned his head. A girl wearing an overgrown purple pajama like clothing came out from the corner of a bookshelf. She wears a rather silly hat with a crescent moon pin placed on the front. She's definitely attracted to the color purple. She has purple hair, purple eyes and all of her clothing is colored in purple or violet. Hell even her book is purple. Her looks are not so bad though, almost similar to the quiet and cute types.

Patchouli walked over to the two blondes, and she gave the witch a hard glare. "Marisa… how many times should I tell you not to steal my books? And don't say things like you'll borrow them till the day you die already. I'm getting sick. Cough, cough…" the boy looked at her with a certain stare. Patchouli noticed this and gestured towards the boy. "So, who's the boy?"

Marisa grinned and hugs the boy in a friendly one armed hug. "This boy here is my bro, Naruto. Be nice to him, kay?" she said so with a grin, something that Naruto doesn't share. So she's lying… she's making him playing the role of her little brother, well this could be fun.

But still, he's not going to be a little brother to a thieving witch. The boy made an annoyed expression, and forcibly let the witch's arm off from his back. "Like hell you witch! I ain't anybody's brother, nor do I have a sister."

Patchouli remained unexpressive. She knew that the witch is lying. So instead of doing anything, she pinched her temples and let out a lengthy sigh. First thing in the morning and all she got is a duo of noisy blondes… her eyes trailed from the girl to the boy. Then again, if you look at them closely… they do look similar.

Marisa grinned shamelessly, rubbing the back of her head with her right hand. She laughed the lie off, just like what she would do. "Hahaha! You should've played along kid; it'd be fun seeing Patche's face thinking that I have a long lost sibling or something."

Naruto gave her an annoyed glare and he can respect Patchouli for doing the same. Seriously, he's being compared to this girl? They're obviously different in some ways. Patchouli waved her not so fellow magician attitude off, the best way to avoid a nosy person is to ignore them after all. While the witch is laughing like she's the happiest girl on earth, Naruto is thinking.

Surprised? Well don't be. He needs to know a way to return home or something, like right now. And this purple lady here is a magician right? Maybe she spells that could make him teleport from here and back to Konoha or something. Or maybe she has a dragon that he'll ride on to fly back home. That would be so awesome…

As the boy is lost in his own delusion, the Fox looked disappointed on his host's childishness. It's truly a shame, Jinchurikis these days… he sure pity his other brothers and sisters who's stuck with an even dumber host than his. Annoyance aside, the fox's plans on getting back home to Konoha is still not over. Speaking, he said to his host. **"Kid, summon me."**

Snapped out from his delusion, the boy looked shocked. 'What?!- eh, why?' he demanded lamely.

Kyuubi facepalmed. **"Just do it."**

"Fine…" he muttered. Turning his head so that he's facing the witch, he shouted. "Hey Marisa! Give me my scroll!"

"Which one?"

"You know, the one that summons a small furball of doom?" he replied in a sarcastic manner.

"Oh!" she made a knowing face. Taking off her hat, she rummages inside, seemingly trying to find the item the boy's requesting for. Patchouli eyed the two blondes with a confused yet curious stare, interested in what's both blondes going to do. After finding what she's searching for, she pulled out said item from her hat. She throws it to the boy. "Here, catch!"

Naruto skillfully caught the scroll, giving Marisa a small thank you. Setting the scroll on the ground, he then turned towards the owner of the library with an apologetic look. "Uhm, Patchouli right?" he asked for confirmation.

"Yes?" Patchouli answered.

"Do you mind me summoning an entity that is of pure evil and hatred inside your library?"

Just like that, he's got the whole mansion onto him.

* * *

"…Remind me again Marisa, why are we inside a mansion which houses a vampire, a badass maid, a magician and a Chinese girl?"

"I AM NOT-"

"Well, I brought you here, you met Patche, you asked her if you could summon the fox and long story short, we're now having tea with the vampire brat."

Four pairs of eyes glared back at the two blondes. Naruto looked away for some reason, finding himself guilty in this situation. Wait a second… "LIKE HELL I'M GUILTY!" wow, he shouted. Pinching the bridge of his nose in major irritation, he sighs loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. "This is what I get for asking permission?"

"Actually, you came here without one." the owner of the house commented from the sidelines.

"And I know who to blame for that…" if glare could kill, then Marisa would be ashes. With a pointed finger, he pointed accusingly at the witch. "When you say that we're going to meet someone, I expected that we're guests at their place, not trespassers!"

"Whoa, whoa… calm down kid, it's not like they're going to do anything to us, right?"

"…" Four pairs of eyes glared harder.

Marisa gulped hard. "Eh… can you let this pass, we have a kid here?" she gestured to the shorter blonde. "He's… he's my brother?" she tried lamely.

"Like hell I am!"

Well, she tried.

The glare from the four people lessened as soon as situation got calmer. Naruto bitterly enjoys his tea, taking constant sip and never stopping on glaring at Marisa. Seriously, he thought that they're invited here, not trespassing. And the gatekeeper earlier, he thought that they had to beat her in order to get into the mansion. But the librarian was kind of weird though, she knew that they were trespassing, but still she talked to them. The scariest out of the four has got to be the vampire looking kid and the maid; they reek of blood and death.

"**Well duh, she's a vampire after all. Really brat, you used to be louder and braver than this. Maybe this place is too much for you to handle?"** Naruto twitched mentally upon hearing the fox's comment. That reaction from Naruto made the fox grinned in satisfaction.

'Shut up! Who knows what can this child looking vampire do?! She can suck my blood dry in the blink of an eye for all I care, and remember how did that maid handle those knives? She's freaking scary!' keeping a barely exploding expression on the front, he's screaming his hearts out in the inside.

"**Yeah right. Let them know of my presence, and fear will surely invade them. I've faced monsters before too brat. You'd be surprised how many of this, monsters, roamed the elemental nations… but all in all, they all are afraid of me. I can't see why this little girl can't."** grinning with a hidden intention, the fox sends his chakra leaking through Naruto's body.

The affect of the fox's action was instant. The boy felt instant pain stinging his entire body, it lasts for only a second but there's more to come. He shakily placed the tea back on the table, to avoid suspicions. However, he's struggling to keep a straight face. He's leaking chakra so fast that it's a surprise that they can't sense anything. The pain is getting harsher and harsher, it's like having fire all over your body while electricity is running through it. 'What the heck you're doing?!'

"**Just making my presence known. And kid, perform these seals when I say so." **With that final note, the fox closed all mental connection with the boy.

He can't take it. This level of pain is a whole new experience for him. He did get beaten regularly but that's just about it. His palms are clenched into tight fists, unknown to him. And his teeth are gritted together; he can feel them getting longer and sharper. Wincing, he swore that he just bit his tongue. It looks like that the chakra that fox gave out is so powerful that it instantly heals all wounds that is happening to him.

Marisa watched the boy closely. Something is strange… no, something IS strange. Tapping the boy on the shoulder, she quickly retracts her hand back when she felt his body burning her like crazy. "YEWOUCH! What the heck kid?!" jumping in surprise, the witch screamed out. Her hand was hot a minute ago, almost like she's directly touching a fire on its ashes.

After clearing her pain, she gasped when she saw the boy. There sitting, with a pained expression, is Naruto covered in orange reddish bubbles. He's… boiling? His whisker marks grew thicker, nails and teeth growing bigger and shaking in what appears to be rage. The other occupants to the room noticed this and were unable to react. Slowly, all of them began to feel a heavy presence in the atmosphere; something seemed to be keeping from breathing. It's no doubt that the boy is the source to this feeling.

Naruto continued to be enveloped in the Kyuubi's chakra. The longer he stays in this form, the more chances that he'll lose control. And he can't have that. Clutching his face with one hand, he desperately tries to hurt himself hoping that it would somehow stop the transformation. But instead of stopping, all he got was a glass window breaking nearby.

Marisa nearly jumped from the sudden breaking of windows. She wanted to approach the boy, but this haze or aura around him is slowly burning her the more she tries to draw closer. So she turned towards the vampire. "Hey Remilia, do something!?"

Instead of an answer, all she got was a shush. "Silence. I am curious… what is he?"

"He's human! At least I thought he was…." Naruto's human right? Well, he did have that fox- her eyes widen in realization. "Of course! That freaking fox!" grabbing her broom, she tries to get closer to the boy. A small nudge will work, hopefully. Inching closer to the boiling boy, she used her broom as tool to reach and touch his shoulder. "Hey kid, wake up! Don't let that stupid fox do anything to you, you bastard fox let'm go!"

The atmosphere is getting heavier, even Sakuya is sweating. She might be experienced but she's still human. Naruto's transformation continues, now he's sporting a tail on his back, much to all of the girl's surprise. The moment the first tail grew, Marisa was blown off back towards the crowds. "Gah!" thankfully, Meiling was there to catch her. "Oof! Thanks… China…"

Amazingly, even through all this whole commotion, the room isn't badly destroyed. Just a few broken windows, some books scattered to the ground. Aside from a small mess, nothing more.

The boy stands from his place, then he turns his direction towards the ladies and let the hand that was covering his face go.

"**Now!"**

His hands moved faster than the eye could see, then with a cry, he slammed his palm down to the ground. "Summoning!" black ink seeped out from the boy's palm in arrange of Kanjis. It grew wider in characters, expanding. Then smoke filled the room in a huge smokescreen, even Remilia and Marisa are blinded by the sheer thickness of the smoke. But even if she can't see anything, she still can sense the strong and overwhelming presence ominous darkness and hatred.

Then, all of that feelings disappeared, replaced by a normal one.

The smoke cleared and everyone holds their breath. When cleared, something short, puffy and orange greeted them. There in all of its glory, the Kyuubi no Yoko is present in all of its chibified glory. Despite the being chibified, Kyuubi still looks like its normal form but smaller and less fearful looking. The fox's appearance is different than normal fox, since it looks more like a plushy crouching on all four while having traits that are similar to a demonic fox. And a small human at that.

It's ruby red eyes glazed upon the occupants, staring intently. It can hear Naruto's pained gasp and breathing at the background, not that it mind him. After a moment of observation, it spoke. **"Tell me. Which one of you knows how dimensional travelling work?"**

The room's only source of noise is the blonde boy's panting and cursing at the background, aside from that, Marisa looks as if she's about to blow from the sheer suspense. Giving a disappointed look from the lack of answers that he got, the fox muttered. **"Huh, I guess we're in the wrong place then."**

Kyuubi turned towards its host who is having the time of his life experiencing chakra overload. With a bored tone, it said. **"Hey kid, just forget getting home… stay here and be smarter or something."**

"You… hah… You fuzzy… you think it's… huff… that simple?" through pained gasp, the boy managed to comment. "Screw you to the nine hells…"

With a trademarked fox smirk Kyuubi replied**. "Trust me. Nine hells meant nothing if you're always coming in and out of it."**

* * *

**Later…**

* * *

"Interesting… so you think that a dimensional tear happened and it transported you here?"

"**Maybe. I may not be as skilled as a certain hermit in theories, but yes, that is possible."**

"I see… then tell me, what was the last thing you remembered before getting here?"

"**Hm, how should I know? I leave that job to my useless host over there."**

"Hey!"

Being regarded as useless by a lazy as fox is not something he appreciated. Nu uh. Glaring at the fox, which is currently talking to the magician Patchouli, Naruto swear that he'll put a leash on the fox's collar someday. And he'll laugh at it until his stomach's hurt. Through annoyed eyes, he could see the fox giving him a mocking grin as it lies down lazily on the table that is Patchouli's workplace.

The purple magician placed a knowing look on her face, possibly concentrating on a certain matter. She remembered reading a book about dimensional travel, but can't remember where she placed it. And there is always a high chance that Marisa stole it. "If that is the case then… I'm afraid I can't help you that much. All I need to know is what was the last thing you remembered. Or if a certain blonde haired woman did something."

Naruto perks up at the mention of a blonde woman. "Hey, Reimu and Marisa's been talking about this blonde woman… who's she anyway?"

Patchouli gave the boy a surprised look, but managed to lessen it to fit her type. "Really? Reimu hasn't told you about the Gap Youkai? Yukari Yakumo? The Youkai of boundaries?"

Scratching a confused head, the boy looked lost. "Nah… I'm afraid not. Reimu or Marisa hasn't told me about who this Yukari woman is… but what does she has to do with anything?"

"As her title stated, she has the ability to manipulate boundaries, gaps or even border. She could even manipulate the boundaries between different dimensions, and I see that you're starting to follow." She saw the realization on Naruto's face, seeing the kid raising his eyes and has the look of someone who had just have their biggest realization in their life.

"Oh… I get it, so what you're trying to say is that this Yukari person might be involved with me being here?"

"Yes."

Kyuubi is honestly impressed that his host is able to keep up with the conversation. It's quite amazing to see the brat getting smarter by each second he's breathing the air in this place. That or this library is starting to have an effect on him. So a third party is possibly involved eh…? And if this Yukari woman is as iconic as the magician stated, she might be dangerous or just plain dumb. But no matter that. He's the nine tailed beast of a God's chakra, and he's going to take pride in that title.

"I still don't get it though…" the boy muttered, looking confused. "Why did she do this in the first place anyway? And even if she has a reason for it, won't someone else be a better choice?"

Patchouli gave Naruto a look. "Then you should her other name. 'The youkai of Trolls'."

Naruto is now lost. "She's a troll youkai?" wow, she must be ugly.

Patchouli sweatdrops. "Eh, no. Trolls, as in someone who loves to cause mischief and situation to others' dismay."

Naruto made a sour look. "Then I'm avoiding her at all cost." He heard the fox snickering for some reason. Great, another jackass that could be worse than the Kyuubi at making someone's life miserable…

"Tough luck then. She's your only way out of Gensokyo. And that if she's not hibernating."

"She hibernates?"

"Just like any other Youkais." Patchouli answered smoothly.

The silence filled the grand library, giving Kyuubi a chance to speak. **"Well you know what kid, no matter where you go, you're always in shit situation." **

"Shut your yap! There are approximately 91.34% chances that you are the reason to all of this… and don't get me started on how have you made my life a living hell." Naruto huffed in his place.

Kyuubi raised an interested eyebrow. **"Since when did you know how to round off a number in approximation values?"**

"Since I learned that I have a fuzzy ass fox in my stomach." Naruto counters angrily. "Now hurry up, let's go find Marisa. Oh and thank you Patchouli." He bowed to the librarian.

"Hm. Don't mention it." she waved it off, since she prefers to read her book.

Without any other word, the fox jumps from its place to Naruto's neck, where it looked like a fancy decoration except it's not and it's technically alive.

Before the boy could exit the library, Patchouli stops him. "Ah, Naruto?"

The boy looked back. "Yeah?"

With a stern look, she said. "Don't ever go into the basement."

Naruto sweatdrops. "What makes you think I will?" after a silent reply from the magician, he exits the room. He's now back into the ridiculously large red hallway, where the source of light is only the candles lit barely enough to keep him from falling. It's seriously dark in here, and it's still in the day, he can't believe what this mansion would look like if it's night.

Marisa and the other ladies are probably in the living room, something tells him that he should not go there first. But since that he's a guest in this house, he can't really do much aside from proceeding towards his witch friend. Slumping down, he starts his walk towards the living room which is about two or three hallways further into the east wing.

"Haah… if boredom is a fun thing… then I would be the happiest boy in the world…" Naruto muttered to himself. The Kyuubi heard what the boy said and snickered loudly. That causes the boy to glare at his furry and not so friend. "Being back home is so much better, at least I'll get to do something…"

"**Please… like you do anything back at home… other than causing pranks of course. but really kid, I would trade this place over Konoha any other day you offered it to me. I can't see why you do not want to stay here."**

Naruto shook his head unknowingly. "It's just… how should I say it… it's just wrong. I mean, I was born in Konoha, I grew up there and the thought of living in some other place where demons and vampires are common isn't the exactly the type of dream house I ever wanted it to be." He explained honestly.

Kyuubi took the boy's words carefully, this boy is somewhat surprising… **"Then what kind of 'dream house' are you planning to have on later?"**

Naruto paused. He stopped any sort of action he's doing right now. He can't really answer the fox's question for some reason. What type of home would he like to have…? That's… hard. Konoha is a nice pace, ignoring how they treat their local Jinchuriki. He can't really blame the people there for treating him the way they did, after all it's only normal for humans to fear what they don't understand.

Still, what kind of dream house does he want?

Doubt clouds his mind. Shrugging his shoulders, he answered. "Meh, guess we'll just have to see for late-GAAAAAH!"

"WATCH OUT KID!"

"TOO LATE YOU WOMAN!"

"Hahahaha! Marisa~ Come on, let's play danmaku!"

His stomach crashed into a familiar looking broom, and then he was dragged up into the air by a certain witch while a blonde haired little girl is chasing them right on their tails.

Wait, blonde haired little girl?

"Ugh…" Marisa grabbed the boy and placed him on her passenger seat. With a pained face, he commented. "What… the heck you crazy wi-WOAH!" Marisa did a 180 flip upwards, no doubt an evasive maneuver. As he was being lifted into the air, he can see an array of red and pink bullets flying through where they were at before Marisa did her evasive action. "What the fuck did you do to make this girl angry!?"

"Nothing!" answering rather forcedly, the witch continued dodging while carrying her male passenger behind. Naruto is forced to grip the witch's hips, since height is his biggest enemy right now. Feeling a pair of small arms wrapping her hips, Marisa squeaked nearly causing both blondes to fall. "H-Hey! Watch where you're touchin'!"

"Just shut up and keep dodging woman!" the boy is definitely afraid of falling right now, since he's hugging her tighter. But still, Marisa's hardened dodging skill prevents her from getting both shot and falling. It's like dodging while having something holding you back. Naruto ducked when a stray bullet nearly hit him on the head. "WHOA! That was close!"

Seeing that there is no end to this madness, Marisa called out the girl's name. "Flandre! Stop, I'm not having fun here!" but it's useless. The other female blonde is still shooting more bullets than ever. It came to the point where Marisa is forced to return fire. This makes Naruto even more anxious and nervous. "If that's how you're going to play then fine! **Love sign: Master Spark!**" the hakkero burst its natural and trademark ray of blue magical fueled laser of doom.

But to the boy's dismay and the witch's annoyance, the little girl dispersed into a flock of bats, evading the attack. The bats transform into Flandre again, and she grinned. "Aww… what's wrong Marisa? You'll play with me right?" she then draws out this sword-wand like thing from fire. **"Taboo: Four of a kind!"**

Naruto's eyes grew wide. This loli kid knows how to make clones?! Madness!

Kyuubi, who was at Naruto's neck this whole time, decided to end this foolishness. Speaking, he said to his host. **"Kid, remember that technique?"**

"Which one?"

"_**That**_** one?"**

"Oh…" a spark of realization flashed in his eyes, then the boy grinned as wide as he can. He may be a dobe, he may have a very bad chakra control but with being the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi…

"I'm an ultimate powerhouse!" he grabbed the witch's shoulders. "Marisa, trust me in this one! I have a plan!" Marisa took note of the sheer determination on the boy's tone, but the bullets coming her way are getting harder and harder to dodge causing her to doubt.

"Are you sure? What're you planning to do!?"

Grinning, Naruto crossed his index and middle fingers with both hand together to perform a handseal that is new to him. He can do this! He must. This technique is his pride and joy, even if he's new to it. this is the only technique that won't fail his massive chakra reserve. Chakra began spiking up, and he can feel something inside of him. "I'll do this! **Mass shadow clone technique!**"

Then, lots of and lots of smoke began to appear all around the three people. Maybe even half the number of bullets that are wasted here. Marisa blinked; she could not belief her eyes. There, flying with her in the air, are identical replicas of her and Naruto riding on a broom that is similar to hers. What is this, magic? No, it felt different.

Even the four Flans are surprised. Someone able to do the same thing as her, only this time they can produce a larger number of copies? This is… is interesting! With a signature grin, four Flans raised their wands. "**Q.E.D: Ripples of 495 years!**" the number of bullets produced is ridiculous. It's ridiculous.

But, since there are more copies, the original pair of blondes are being covered from the bullets that are aiming for them. Marisa saw his plan here, and she knows not to waste it. Looking back to a group of copies behind her, she commanded. "Oi, you four, follow me!"

"Fine, da ze!" there are now five pairs of blondes riding on brooms, the witches and the original fast paced to approach the rampaging little girl. They're still dodging the bullets that managed to come their way. One of the pair fires their own danmakus, but the little sister of the devil managed to whisk her way through them. Gritting her teeth, the original witch is frustrated. "This is useless… oi, everyone! Master spark in one… two…"

"THREE! **LOVE SIGN: MASTER SPARK!**"

Five giant laser of spark flew towards Flandre. Flandre and her copies are immediately engulfed in the lasers, causing a white scene and forcing all clones as well as originals present to cover their eyes.

And to make things short, everyone was sparked.

Yes, even the originals.

* * *

**Shortly later…**

* * *

"Ow…"

"I'm sorry, does it hurt?"

"…Not really… but I know who's going to get hurt after this." He sent a certain blonde haired witch a death glare.

"Hey! Don't blame me!" Marisa sprung up from her seat. "GAH! MY FEET!"… and only to hurt herself.

He'd laugh at her situation if it weren't for the fact that he's in a similar situation as hers. He stared silently at the maid who is currently tending to his wounds, and he has to admit, it feels awkward to be tended by someone he barely knew. All he knew is that her name is Sakuya and she's this mansion's head maid. He'd never seen s real maid before, sure he'd seen one in one of those magazines under Old man Hokage's table but they're different. She's… like, elegant, even more than her mistress if he's right.

He blinked when Sakuya stopped dressing his wounds, looks like she's done. He felt a familiar pelt of fur draping into his neck and collar, causing his eyes to twitch. "Where the hell you've been furball?" he asked, annoyed at the fox's sudden appearance. At the same time, Sakuya left the scene.

Kyuubi gave him its signature grin**. "Away from trouble… you and that witch."** Kyuubi snickered at the reaction he got from the boy. **"Anyway kid, what happened to you? You look like dog shit, only shittier."**

"Ha ha ha. Very funny fuzzy…" Naruto rolled his eyes, feeling the uneasiness escaping. Stretching his small limbs, he find it harder to move than before, probably because of the fall that he and Marisa took when they fought that little blonde girl. " Just fought with anther and only smaller vampire. And no, seriously, where have you been?"

The fox used its tails to point at Naruto's stomach. **"Back at the seal. Need to make some adjustments here and there."** He explained uncaringly.

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto asked. "Since when were you able to do that?"

"**Since you sold your soul to me three years ago." **It said with a rather off-looking smirk.

Naruto flinched. And his reaction caused the smirk on Kyuubi's face to grow wider and wider. Sensing what its host will probably do, the fox jumped out towards the carpet floor. Landing on four feet, it dismissed its host's anger with a wave of a tail. **"Speaking of seals… you really need to practice your control over chakra."** The topic caught the interest of one witch.

"Why?" Naruto asked, losing his earlier emotion.

Giving its host a flat look, it said. **"To tell you honestly, it sucks. The only thing you're going to do with that control over chakra are making storage seals and shadow clones."** It turns it back on Naruto. **"I don't care how you're going to do that, but make sure that you train and don't die."** It added with no hint of pity in the end.

POOF

The fox bursts into a cloud of red smoke, much to Naruto's annoyance. "Damned fox…" he grumbled to himself.

"Hey kid, so what's this practice you're talking with the fox?" Marisa, who is now off of her seat, asked the shorter blonde. She was returned with a rather displeased expression, causing her to sweatdrop. She must have pissed him off so bad.

"Nothing to worry about. Apparently, I have a stingy and bitchy fox who lives in my stomach demanding for me to practice my chakra control exercise." He shook his head. "I know that my control suck but hell, he doesn't have to say it that bad."

"Control? Why would you want to control this chakra thing?" asked the witch.

Sitting back to his place before, he explained. "Basically, you can't perform spells without good control over your magic right? That's basically the problem I'm having right now. And all I know is to balance a needle on my nose is the way how I could practice my chakra control."

"Weird much?" Marisa commented, asking. "Balancing a needle? What's that going to do?"

"I maybe an idiot but I know that chakra and this magic of yours is different. Look. You can't make a fresh water fish to swim in the sea. That just doesn't make sense." He said, trying to end the conversation.

"Oh…" so she got what he's trying to say. He's having the same problem that she used to have when she's younger. It took a lot of practice and training to get to where she's at right now, so it wouldn't be a surprise to see that the boy is having a hard time. Thinking, she could probably help him with whatever she's doing… but what?

Then something clicked inside her head. "Aha! That's it, I know!" she excitedly reach for her broom, seeing that Sakuya left before she's technically free to fly around the house. "If we're inside this mansion and there's book in it…"

Naruto didn't need to hear the rest of it. he face palmed. "Oh God…"

"Then it's off to the library!"

"Fuck!"

"Now hold on a moment!"

The two blondes', or Marisa's, plan on getting to the library was halted by a voice. Looking at the doorway, they saw the maid once again, this time she's her master with her. Remilia stared at the two blondes, or Naruto more specifically. Her staring is slowly growing stern, something that Naruto can definitely sense. The boy in the room gulped hard, feeling the vampire's staring to be a bit… intimidating.

"Psh, I can do better than that." Kyuubi commented from inside the seal.

'Shut it!' Naruto mentally shouted. He's not in the position to scream or even act right now, since Remilia is giving him the look. Looking at Marisa, he could see her as calm as ever, in fact, she's even leaning on her broom right now.

"You, boy." Remilia is now glaring at him. He flinched when he saw her making a gesture to come forward. "Have a battle with me." She finished, giving him her charismatic looking smirk.

Marisa blinked.

Sakuya followed.

Naruto fainted.

* * *

"Uh… will somebody tell me what's going on here?"

"Let's see: I brought the kid here, played with China, met Patche, the fox appeared, went back to library again, fox disappeared, played with Flandre, got hurt, got patched up, vamp brat showed up and… here we are." Marisa gave the shrine maiden the details.

Reimu pinched the bridge of her nose. "Can this get any worse…? And thanks for being concise."

"You're welcome." Marisa replied.

"Hmm…" an owner of purple eyes gazed vigilantly over the arena, or garden. Her other hand which is not busy carrying her book, scratched the edge of her chin. "Remi… she's really going to do it huh?"

Knowing her best friend, she knows that no one can do anything to stop this whole thing. Even the two incident solver of Gensokyo are only able to watch and not intervene with the fight. Well, that's if it's going to be a fight. A human versus a vampire, two different beings with the other weak and the other strong. It should be obvious, but living up to her code, she must not judge a book by its cover. And after seeing what sheer power the boy possess, it leaves doubt hanging on the ceiling.

The little sister of the devil, Flandre took her seat on the edge of the gazebo, accompanied by the red haired gatekeeper. Giving he gatekeeper a look, her innocent childlike face turned into a questioning look. "Hey, Meiling. Why is Onee-sama going to fight with that Onii-chan over there?" she pointed towards the boy who is uncontrollably pacing around the field. "He's going to die right? If he is, then can I have his blood?"

Meiling sweatdrops. "Ah… I'm afraid that you have to ask Sakuya-san for that, Imouto-sama. But yes, the mistress is going to fight Naruto-san."

Flandre made a thinking face. "Will they play danmaku?"

Meling shook her head in uncertainty. "I guess… not? I do not know if Naruto-san can do danmaku or not." Well, he better hope that he can. Battling her mistress in pure fight is practically a death wish of some sort.

"Ah…" Flandre opened her mouth in realization. Then she giggled. "It's fine then."

The bleachers seemed calm and all, but with a certain contestant…

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck…"

**"Calm down kid… just don't lose your head when shit hasn't even started yet. At least if you're going to lose, do it with pride."** Kyuubi gave a not so helpful comment.

"And bring said pride down? Hell no you fuzzy!" he retorted angrily. Sighing, he tried to calm his bearings down. Panicking won't do much here, it'll only kill him faster. What should he do? He didn't know any jutsus that will prove useful in a fight, aside from the Shadow clones but he get the feeling that he'll lose a lot of them when battling this vampire.

**"Remember? You die I die? I quoted you on your previous words. I gave you full permission to tap into my raw chakra, use it to do something and beat that child for me."** Kyuubi reminded. He didn't expect the fox to just let him use its power like that, honestly, he's expecting another dirty deal from it. But seeing the situation, he's only a beggar in this case. An beggar can't choose.

"Fine. Thanks… guess I have something in mind but it'll take a lot of chakra." He told the fox, receiving a grunt of affirmative from it.

"What're you gonna do?"

"Nothing, just making something big enough to blow this mansion sky hi-AAAAAAAAH Marisa! Don't do that woman! I nearly fall!" the witch gave him a sheepish smile, something like a form of apology.

Then she caught what he's going to say before. "Sky high? Whew… I'll be looking forward to that, but I'm sure that the vampire brat won't be too happy if she saw her mansion flying up high to heaven though."

He gave her a sour look. "You think I'm happy right now? Think again woman…" he shook his head, before looking a Marisa again. "Anyway, I need my scrolls. Like all of them here, along with my paper tags." He said with his arms outstretched.

"…"

He then twitched. "Marisa. You do realize that I can detonate them remotely from here, right? And unlike your danmakus these things hurt and will tear you to pieces." He was given his stuffs instantly when he said that last information. The witch left, back to the bleachers. He checked his gear, or weapons. Some exploding tags, storage seals, and even a small restriction seal. It might look appealing but it's useless if he can't even get two feet closer to his opponent.

But he's not called the prank king of Konoha for nothing. Looking around, he began to scan the area for any potential prank spot. There are trees, flowers, clearing and a small pond. Not his type of field, but he has to make do of everything. Those two trees over there are a good spot to rest on… but he's not going to use them for resting. Checking his pocket, he's relieved when he felt a familiar feeling touched his hand. It's a good thing to carry around ninja wire around after all.

It seems that he's going to have to do some… extra measures around the field…

* * *

**Later…**

* * *

"The match will start with Naruto Uzumaki and Remilia Scarlet." Sakuya, who is officiating the match, declared towards the small group of audience. She is standing in the middle of the field, standing in between the two fighters who are going to battle. She looked towards both contestant, each of them giving them the okay. Clearing her throat, she resumed talking. "The match will when either both contestant will surrender or to be deeply injured. Thus, the term to this battle. Is there any objection?" she asked.

…

Silence greeted her. "Very well. Then, let the match…"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, he can see Remilia doing the same. Every hair in his body is tense, and his muscles are doing the same thing. It's going to be painful and tiring fight, but he has to bear with it.

"Start!"

He jumped backwards, taking a defensive maneuver. Creating a clone that managed to gain Remilia's interest, said clone transformed into a kunai. He grabbed the clone turned kunai and launched it towards Remilia. Such things are no trouble for the vampire, she can take a straight hit and not be hurt. But she'll entertain the audience by dodging to the left.

Naruto grinned."Katsu!"

BANG BOOM

* * *

**With the audience…**

* * *

"Go kid! Now I see what you meant by a big bang!" Marisa cheered, raising from her spot. She's having a rather bright and vibrant smile on her face, something that she only possess when she's fighting.

Reimu was not as impressed as Marisa. "You think Remilia will go off just from that?" she pointed her finger towards the fighting. "Look."

* * *

**With the fighters…**

* * *

The smoke of dust and dirt cleared, and a purple blur zoomed out of the smoke. Naruto yelped when he saw the vampire coming at him with such speed that he can't ever match. He's not planning on being grabbed or even touched by her, nu uh, he'll die if that happen. Using whatever skill he possess, he dodge Remilia's swipe a neck's length, nearly striking his head. But her strike does not stop there, up high on the sky, her dangerous scarlet wings are shown fully as if to mock his pride. Her mouth stretched into a full grown vexing and prideful smirk.

"You will have to try harder than that to beat me, human." Her tone holding an intent that is of pure mockery, she gazed down upon the boy. He's getting annoyed by the second she looked at him. He gripped his clone turned kunai and launched it once again. The blade flies straight to Remilia, but she merely moved her head sideways to avoid the flimsy blade. She looked down on the boy, and was surprised to see him gone.

"Behind you!" she reacted upon reflex. Behind her is Naruto, with Kunai in ready. He cast the kunai off, then crossed his fingers into a familiar handseal. "Shadow kunai technique!" the kunai multiply in numbers, from one to ten, from tens to hundreds and from hundreds to thousands. She's forced to cover her being from the incoming barrage of kunai by using her wings as shields, it looks like that these daggers of his are weak. She acted immediately as soon as the boy hit the ground, she's not going to use her spell card anytime soon, maybe she'll use them and maybe she won't.

But small danmaku can't hurt. Magic circles appeared behind her back, shooting a barrage of what seems to be endless bullet colored in red and purple. Naruto cursed, now he's going to have an even harder time on defeating this hag for kid. He hit the deck instantly, summoning clones to be used as meat shields to cover his retreat. But it's useless, not even a minute, all the clones are vaporized into smoke courtesy of Remilia's attack. And she's coming for him.

Guess he's going to need a little help from someone…

"Oi fox, now." He said to his tenant inside, eyes still focused at the vampire that is currently soaring at him at high speed.

"Sure thing." He felt it in an instant. The ever so vile and painful chakra of the Kyuubi, he clenched his teeth holding the pain in, he'll let the chakra to flush through his own chakra reserves, tainting it with raw and tailed beast chakra. He felt stronger and lighter, as if he could run straight to a mountain and not get hurt. Eyes flashing red, he disappeared from his place.

* * *

**With the audience…**

* * *

"Did you see that?!" Marisa exclaimed, can't believe what she's seeing. "The kid, he's gone!"

"No, look. He's… going to Remilia!?" Reimu can't help but to raise her voice, not believing what she's seeing with her own two eyes right now. Someone matched Remilia in speed? And a kid nonetheless? It has got to be that fox's doing but whatever it is, it's helping the kid and she hopes that the kid knows what he's doing.

Patchouli was observing the fight with a semi interested look and a mixed between impressed and surprised. Placing her book away from her being, she observed closer. The boy's fighting pattern is… none. Nothing, nada. It's as if he's just barging straight into Remilia without any plan, he's a… a fool. A fool that charges blindly into battle without any plans or strategy at all. But it's ridiculous that he managed to keep up with Remilia. Shw can see her friend doing well, constantly attacking and taking the offense, but it appears that the boy is not only taking the defense…

Her eyes widen.

So…. That's his plan… interesting… to be able to play a mind trick her is no small feat. She saw it now, the boy's plan. Her grinning face was unfortunately caught by the shrine maiden, who does not hesitate to ask about that. "What are you smiling on about?" Reimu asked the librarian, who shook her head.

"Nothing… just… interested, yes, interested would be the proper term. And… interesting…" Patchouli admitted before saying. "Did he tell you what he was back at his home?"

Confused at the magician's question, Reimu started to recall. "He was a prankster if I'm not mistaken, why?" all she received was only a small smile from the purple haired magician. "Okay, now you're creeping me out, what the heck's going on?"

Not losing her small smile that is sporting on her face, she merely said. "You'll see…"

* * *

**With the fighters….**

* * *

All he's been doing was dodging and countering, not that it's a bad thing. The vampire's won him over all fields. Strength, speed, endurance and even stamina… in his current state he's gotten access to the fox's chakra but it's useless if he doesn't know on how to use it properly. Hell all it does is just making him stronger and faster… that also explains the reason as to why he's still alive and not six feet deep underground right now, all of the girl's attack has been mostly near misses.

He needs to do something and get his plan on action…

Well, here goes nothing.

Taking out his storage scrolls, he bit his thumb and swiped the blood over the scroll as he unveiled it. In burst of smoke, two ninja bombs appeared still in their pristine condition. He grabbed onto both of the bombs, gripping them hard. Now, just to lure the vampire in. "Oh no! I'm bleeding. Mommy, save me from the big bad vampire!" if Naruto had a talent, it would be the talent to piss other people off in an instant as soon as he opens his mouth. He got the reaction he wanted, but not sure if he could return it.

Remilia was this close on shouting and throwing verbal atrocities to the boy, but she chose to act instead of speaking. She lunged forward, her hands ready to grab the little insolence and make him regret the mockery that he stated earlier. Remilia was on him in an instant, due to the rage fueling her. She was about a meter away from him, but her short stature needs her to get closer to even touch him. But that never happen.

BOOF

The Naruto that she was aiming for bursts into a hug cloud of orange smoke. She has no time to even to try to cover her face from the incoming smokescreen, now she can't see anything except for orange. "GAHCK!" She felt something hit her from the back. He turned with her hand ready to crush whoever's behind her, but found no one was waiting. "GUH!" something that is familiar to a knee was planted into her gut, causing her to spit out saliva and a little bit of blood. She kneeled on the ground, feeling the pain on her body. But she's not given any time to heal. A kick hit to her chin, sending her outside of the smoke.

She managed to open her eyes, and they widen instantly.

Orange… her entire self… is… orange…

That's it. The brat's going to die.

* * *

**With the audiences…**

* * *

Marisa, Reimu and even Patchouli can't believe what they're seeing. Remilia, fallen? And it looks like that she's having a new set of clothes. Marisa was -the first one to react. "Dibs on helping the bra-

"None." Reimu and Patchouli said as one.

"Dammit."

* * *

**With the fighters…**

* * *

"You…" Remilia uttered in obvious anger and fury at the blonde who is now standing opposite of her with a large grin on his face. How dare he… he's gone too far, forget on holding back, this brat's going down…

"Don't you know vampire-san? Orange is the new red." He said, grinning like a fool. A smart fool.

That does it. Raising her hand, a card materialized on it. Placing the card in front of her, she shouted.** "Critical: Heartbreak!" **a large, red spear that is so big that it's surprising to see someone as small as Remilia can hold it. The spear does not look that it's made out of anything solid, in fact…

Naruto's eyes widen. Danmaku?! Shit this is bad… he pissed her off alright…

"HRAAAAAAGH!" The spear was thrown, so the boy was hurt. No. instead… the boy was hurt, so the spear was launched. Gungir went into the boy, hitting him straight on.

"GAAAAAH!" he was blown back far, far from the arena but still in the audience's view. He's hurt badly, and the tree he crashed on broke into two. He can't feel his back nor can he feel his head, all he can see is the green grass and someone… someone coming at him. He gritted his teeth.

Remilia can't help the smirk forming on her face. That'll show him who is superior. When she reached the blonde, she kneeled down, tapping the boy's head. "Are you dead yet? My, it's truly disappointing that you're so weak that even you can't withstand gungir… but then again, no one can defeat gungir!" she laughed manically. Stopping, she realized that the boy is not responding at all. Out of curiosity, she nudged the boy with her foot. "Oi, you really dead?" she muttered. "Well… Reimu won't like this…"

"Heh." She heard him laugh. "Hehehehe… HAHAHAHAHA!" That small snicker turned into a full grown laughter. The boy laughed with his face still facing the ground. Then he raised his head. "You're the one who won't be liking this."

Remilia tried to figure out what he meant, but she can't react when she felt all her limbs being immobilized by something thin yet strong, it's digging deeper into her flesh. The strings like thing grew tighter and tighter as it binds her in the most impossible hold, and these aren't strings… they're metals?! Before she knew it, she's facing the blond while tied to a web of metallic strings that completely prevents her from moving at all. And she noticed that there are these papers like things attached to the metallic strings.

She saw him getting up slowly, all she could see is him picking up something from inside his pocket. It's… something made from metal due to the shine it emits. He gave her a full grown smirk and a grin, seeing her vulnerable state makes his smirk grew larger and larger. After a lengthy moment, he spoke. "Do you know what they called me back at home Remilia?" he asked with humorous intent.

She can't answer him due to the alien feeling that she's feeling right now.

He opened the metal like box that he's carrying, and a spark flickered when he strike a circular striker. "They called me the prank king of Konoha, and you know what?" he asked her again, this time the lighter he's carrying was already lighted, making Remilia feeling intimidated for some reason.

"I'll be damned if I lose my touch." He turned his back towards Remilia, and threw the lighter at her being.

The alarm in Remilia's body turned off, knowing what would happen. But still, she can't react to avoid what will happen to her. "NOOOOOOO!"

BANG BOOM BANG!

A sky high explosion indeed…

* * *

**Later…**

* * *

"Ow! OW OW OW OW OW! Can't you do it gently woman?" he complained, wincing when he felt Marisa's hands touched the wrong side of his cheek. "And why are you the one doing this?" he asked again.

"Well sorry…" Marisa muttered. "And to answer your question, why? Don't like it?" she dressed his wounds with a bandage, covering it.

The boy winced, before saying. "No… I just never expect you to be the one doing this… I thought that it'll be Reimu or someone…" he trailed off. Then he jolt when he felt Marisa purposely touch the pained part of his legs. "YEOUWCH! What's that for?!"

Marisa pouted. "Can't you be more insensitive than this?" she asked with sarcasm, and little tinged of blush.

"What…?" he's seriously confused here, and her blushing? Maybe Remilia hit him too hard before…

Finished on patching him up, she helped him stand by offering him her hand. "Here. Reimu will want to see you." He accepted the outstretched hand, and stood up again, feeling the pain coursing, he winced. "Take it easy kid, you don't wanna hurt yourself again."

"Yeah, yeah…" the two walked towards where the others are waiting, in the gazebo. When arriving, he was greeted by a rather not so familiar sight. Reimu is there sitting while drinking tea, the house occupants are there too and the maid is also present with Remilia giving him a not so friendly look. Staring back at the vampire's eyes, he gave her a smirk. "What's wrong?"

Narrowing her eyes, Remilia held her fury in. "Nothing~… just waiting for a certain someone to arrive and here he is, all in his foolish glory."

Naruto mock bowed. "Thank you, thank you… now, I think that I deserve some answers?" that point made Reimu raised her eyebrow. She saw the boy turning towards her. "Reimu. Who is Yukari Yakumo?"

Hearing that name, Reimu placed the cup she was drinking from back on the table. Giving the boy a stare, she asked. "How did you know that name?"

"I told him." Her head turned towards Patchouli who is reading her book. The magician paused on reading to take a moment to speak. "I don't see what's wrong on telling him about her? After all, if he's here, then the only one that is as close to the suspect is her."

Reimu hummed. "True. But it's almost impossible on finding that woman, you know where she lives."

"I don't." Patchouli answered.

Reimu looked at Naruto. "There you have it, Yukari Yakumo." She said out lamely.

Naruto clicked his tongue, kicking the ground. "Well that sucked… I'm so getting grounded when I returned later… that is if I'll go back home… anyway, can we get going now? I need to take a bath and I don't think I'll be conscious if I stay here any longer." He said to the witch who shrugged.

"Fine by me. Hop on." She gestured to her broom. Naruto sat uncomfortably on the broom. "Well, catch you guys later, need to return the kid back for his evening nap."

Naruto rolled his eyes. Marisa got on her broom and took off to the sky, leaving behind a trail of dust for the others to cover their faces at. Remilia sighed, feeling Reimu's eyes on her. "Yes, I fought him because I was curious about that power of his and no I have no intention of using him as food. That blood of his… no matter how sweet it is, it's vile. Just like a wine, if I drink from him more, I'll get addicted even more." She finished with a flat stare.

Reimu kept on staring for a few seconds, until she shrugged and stood from her seat. "Fair enough. I guess I'll return home." She took off, back to her shrine.

Remilia and the other four of her house's occupants were left alone, and it was Sakuya who broke the silence. "Shall I ready the bath for you, mistress?"

"…No. maybe later, I need to think."

"Of course."

* * *

**TBC in a newer arc**

* * *

A/N: I got a review from a certain Element Overlord suggesting that this series to be a full story. Well, I'm sorry to say that I can't. I am planning to make this series a series where there will be only few stories and more drabbles, but I'm more focused on doing stories right now. To those who are expecting drabbles never fear I'll be doing them as soon as possible, but for those who are expecting a new story, feel free to request and state whatever elements you want in it. But one condition, it will be a separate series and it must a Naruto Touhou corssovers.

That's all to be honest…oh and i'm giving this and the other previous series a name. So that I won't have to keep on naming them as As or Bs.


End file.
